


Colorful - William Vangeance x Reader

by Shira_Senpai



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Senpai/pseuds/Shira_Senpai
Summary: 「𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐃」❝𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒆❞In this world, you can only see colors when you meet your soulmate. How would you know if you encounter the one and how can you identify them? The words engraved on your wrist would be the words your soulmate would say that would change your whole life.But don't be happy yet. After meeting that person, fate will give you both problems that would try to destroy everything. And if you lose in the games of fate, the colors you have seen after meeting your soulmate, would just disappear. Although you can still get it back after getting back together with that person again and fight the problems together.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously my first story so it might be awkward and boring but I still hope that you will enjoy reading this.

The day would've been peaceful if the mages of the Diamond Kingdom did not decide to attack the town of Kiten. The worse thing is that there are three Shining General on their troops. The Magic Knights assigned in the area are obviously having a hard time keeping them at bay. My [eye color] orbs glanced at the mages fighting the enemy's army. "This is a... One-sided war..." I mumbled as I help an old lady escape. I looked worriedly as our own troops started falling to the ground and their barrier starting to fall apart because of the enemy's attack.

As soon as I finished helping the rest of the residents leave the battlefield, I ran towards the wounded mages. "Are you alright? Stay still, I'll heal you all." I opened my grimoire, "Bubble Recovery Magic: Bubbly Heal." Bubbles started to appear around me and the mages. I directed it towards their wounds and then it slowly vanished. "It disappeared..." One of them said in awe as he checked his body for any wound. "Please stall the enemies until the reinforcement arrives, I'm sure a squad will arrive soon," I told them. "Yes, thank you for healing us." They said before going back to the battle.

I continued healing the wounded mages again and again, "We're completely at disadvantage here... Our soldier's mana is running low..." I mumbled as I bite my lower lip, glancing at the battle. "I have no choice but to join them as well..." I said to myself, creating a small bubble, jumping on it, and then let it float at the troops. I opened my grimoire again, "Bubble Magic: Drifting Bomb!" I activated my spell and aimed them at the enemies. "What are these things?" Diamond's mage asked, looking at the bubble and was about to touch it. "Don't touch that, I can feel mana in it."

I stared at the person who just warned their ally, Ragus, one of the Eight Shining General and probably the most powerful amongst the three. One Clover mage looked at me as if I'm crazy. "You're a civilian aren't you? Get away from here!" He yelled. I shake my head in refusal. "Please let me fight, despite my looks, I can also fight the enemy," I told him but he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Eh, don't blame me if you die then!" He warned as our soldiers started to attack. I directed the bubbles I used earlier and aimed them again at the enemy again but this time, much faster.

I hit multiple of them but some used defensive spells to block it. "Explosion?" One of my allies asked in curiosity. Ragus extend his right arm and generate a large bow made of lightning, creating six large arrows. "Thunderbird Warrior Air-Splitting Magic Bow." He changed as the arrows hit our own troops as they all started falling. "So strong..." I mumbled. I put one of hand behind me, "Bubble Creation Magic: Silent Disaster..." I muttered, making an invisible bubble, and then aimed it at Ragus as it slowly makes its way towards him. All of a sudden everyone heard a loud noise, I looked at the wall of Kiten that protected the town.

The wall bordering the town was suddenly destroyed. One of the Shining Generals was the cause, Broccos. "The people-" I widened my eyes and looked at the town but the moment I lowered my guard, Ragus attacked us again with his magic, this time most of the magic knights were wiped out, they were distracted by the broken wall after all. I reacted on time of the attack so I created a bubble and then hardened it but it was not enough to protect me. I was sent back to the ground, or maybe not.

Before my body could even touch the ground, I felt someone catch me and jumped on the roof of a house. (I know, cringyyy) I opened my eyes and my shocked [eye color] orbs met an unknown mystic purple ones. "Are you alright?" His gentle voice worriedly asked me. As soon as I realized my position, my face went red in embarrassment. I am being carried in a bridal manner by the one and only Captain of Golden Dawn. I panicked and squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. He chuckles as he kneeled down and put me down. "You did well, holding out until we arrived."

A faint blush appeared on my cheeks on his sudden compliment, you just can't get a compliment from a charismatic and gentleman, most of all, the Captain of Golden Dawn every day after all. He stands up, "If you can use some recovery magic, help the other mages. If you don't, at least help the citizens evacuate. The Golden Dawn will handle the rest." He ordered me as I stand up too and salutes like a Magic Knight, "Thank you for saving me and yes, I'll do my best." I told him as he smiled.

The captain regrouped with his squad as I jumped down from the roof to the ground and head towards the fallen mages. I looked at Ragus, my Silent Disaster is still following him slowly and it seems that he hasn't noticed it yet. "I'll let it be for a while, I'm sure it will hit him later and stop him..." I mumbled. I opened my grimoire once again, "Bubble Recovery Magic: Healing Sphere..." I created seven large bubbles. "Seven people can only enter one bubble so please heal yourselves for now," I stated, also entering the bubble, sighing worriedly while looking at the battle.

"We have done well? We didn't even do anything... Especially me..." I murmured to myself, hugging my knees. "I opened my grimoire again and cast a spell. "Bubble Recovery Magic: Bubbly Heal..." I made small bubbles inside each large bubble to help everyone heal faster. "This actually feels good..." One soldier said as the others agreed. I buried my face in my arms in embarrassment. "Too many compliments today..." I mumbled. After a while of healing, everyone is back to their feet now. "Please help the others evacuate for now..." I told them. "Well... I'm sure the Golden Dawn can handle this..."

One mage stated as the others agreed and then spread throughout the town, helping the villagers. I searched for my Silent Disaster, it is still following Ragus. My eyes widened, "What's with this fight...?" I asked myself, Ragus and one Golden Dawn member is fighting, although the latter is winning the battle. I speed up the bubble I set up earlier, and it hit the Shining General. It turned into a large bubble and locked him inside. He screamed, "I can't use magic?!" The Golden Dawn member stopped moving and looked at the bubbles confusedly.

Unbeknownst to me, a pair of purple eyes was staring at me, obviously know that I was the caster. The black-headed Golden Dawn member cast a spell to attack the bubble but didn't work, it didn't even burst. The general is already gasping for air inside and then just fainted. I released my spell, and his limping body fell to the ground. I sighed in relief, "In the end, I took the glory..." I sheepishly giggled. I then run towards the body of the General and opened my grimoire. "Bubble Binding Magic: Floating Bind." I cast the spell and let the bubble hit him and restrain him.

I released a sigh of relief. "I guess that was revenge for hurting the other mages..." I mumbled as I kneeled down beside his body. The boy who was fighting Ragus earlier went down towards me. "Was it your spell?" He asked me. I looked at the slightly-handsome boy who is also looking at me. "Ah yes. I'm sorry if I intervened with your fight, I just want to pay him back for attacking the others earlier..." I explained, standing up. "No, it's okay." He told me. "Hey, how dare you interrupt Yuno!"

A small voice angrily complained. A small petite figure revealed herself, coming out behind the black-headed boy's back. "I'm sorry about that..." I apologize once again. "Bell, shut up." The small girl pouted and huffed in annoyance. "I apologize for her behavior." The boy said as I shook my head. "Y-You shouldn't apologize..." I reassured. "I'll be going now then, with this guy." He pointed at Ragus. I nodded in agreement. "Your fight was magnificent." I compliment. "Thank you." He stated before creating a strong wind and riding it together with the fallen general.

And then, all of sudden, a huge tree started growing rapidly. I stared at it in awe. "T-That's magic in our side, right?" I asked myself nervously. 'That would be extremely terrifying if it's an enemy's spell.' I decided to ignore that and just help the others protecting the villagers, besides, that's the main thing I should focus on. I could no longer do any help for the battle anyway. But my mind can't help but think of those beautiful purple eyes that I met for the first time. "William Vangeance..." I slowly remember his name from the newspaper I have once read. I shook my head, concentrating again.

Timeskip Brought To You By The William Obsessed Girl Named Shira-senpai

The battle is finally over with the Clover Kingdom winning with help of the Golden Dawn members although they have already left the town. I sighed, the walls, some houses were destroyed from Broccos' attacks. I sighed, "I guess it would take a while until everything would be repaired..." I mumbled, sitting underneath a tree, looking at the town from the small hill. "The attack was also so sudden..." I added, burying my face on my arms that were wrapping my knees.

"Hello." I heard a gentle voice behind me so I flinched and immediately turned around and saw the Captain earlier. "Captain Vangeance?" I muttered confusedly. He walked towards me, and now he's beside me but still standing. "Your spell against the Shining General earlier was amazing." He compliments me again, causing me to blush. "May I know your name?" He requested. I stand up and faced him. "My name is [First Name] [Last Name]," I told him. "What a fitting name for a beautiful lady like you." He smiled gently at me, blood rushed on my face again in embarrassment.

"C-Captain Vangeance, please don't say such things suddenly..." I looked away, slightly peeking at him. He is still staring at me, smiling. "You have a strong sense of justice. You have much mana too, your spells are amazing and useful." He states out of nowhere, surprising me. "Um?" I looked at him confusedly. "W-What is your point?" I asked. He looked at me, keeping his usual smile. "Would you like to join my squad?" I widened my eyes, all of sudden, all I could see was a bright white light causing me to unconsciously close my eyes as a reaction. 'What was that...?' I thought curiously, opening my eyes slowly.

What greeted me is a world full of unknown things. "W-Where am I?" I asked him, he is confused by my sudden burst. "You didn't move an inch, Miss [Last Name]." He replied anyway. "B-But everything's different! I could only see black, gray, and white back then, but n-now-" I stopped talking after I realized what just happened. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my wrist. My lips quivered in shock. "Miss [Last Name], are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "C-Captain Vangeance... Please don't hate me after I say this..." I stated nervously.

"I won't hate you for no reason. Besides, I haven't hated anyone in my whole life. Tell me, what is it?" He asked calmly, patting my head as reassurance. "But you're a noble and you're probably the one who's going to be the next Wizard King... I'm sure you won't accept this..." I hesitated to tell him. "I promise I will accept it as long as it's not related to harming anyone." He continued. "I swear after I-I say this, I won't look for you..." I stated as his smile finally disappeared.

"Captain Vangeance... You are my soulmate..."


	2. Chapter 2

A week has already passed after that incident. Yet, everything is still stuck inside my head. That day was probably one of the most unforgettable days of my whole life. I mean, who would've thought that I would meet my soulmate in a battle, and then, the captain of the strongest squad of all people. I rolled again on my bed, hugging my pillow. And then, he also gave me an invitation to his squad, well, I also wanted to become a Magic Knight before but I failed the exams once in the past so I already gave up.

I sighed and closed my eyes peacefully, recalling the things that happened on that day after the battle.

Flashback

"Captain Vangeance... You are my soulmate..." I tightly held my wrist, looking down on the ground. Because I received no response, I slightly looked at the man in front of me, as if doing the same action I was doing earlier. He closed his eyes and then opened it, shock was evidently shown in his eyes. He looked around in panic. "T-This is..." He uneasily stuttered. "I'm really sorry..." I muttered again as he looked at me.

After calming himself, he released a sigh, not a disappointed one. "The world is actually so beautiful." He spoke out of nowhere making me look at him in surprise. "It seems that you are really my soulmate." He turned to look at me with his usual familiar smile. "I..." He smiled at me again. "Miss [Last Name], I would give you a week before you give your answer for my invitation." He informed me. "Captain Vangeance, are you not bothered that I am your soulmate?" I anxiously asked him. He shook his head. "I am grateful to you, meeting you made me see the beauty of this world."

"I don't care about our social status, seeing you were definitely a blessing." He continued, he never broke our gaze. We just stared at each other as he muttered every word. He closed his eyes and turned around. "I will come back here again after a week, in this place." He stated before leaving me there, speechless. I fell down on my knees, covering my face in embarrassment. "S-Seeing me... A b-blessing?" I shake my head, recollecting my thoughts. "He's a noble and I'm an ordinary woman from the Forsaken Realm..."

I breathe in deeply, "But he said he doesn't mind our status..." I continued. "Wahh! I need to calm myself... I won't mind the soulmate topic, for now, the thing is his squad invitation. I'll have to decide..." I sighed, finally standing up, dusting my lower cloth (eh, skirt or short, depends on yah). "I have to rest for today, I'm too tired..." I slightly yawn, the sun is already setting. I produced a small bubble and I sat on it. "I'll just think about it tomorrow..." I tiredly speak, letting the bubble float towards my house.

Flashback Ends

Although, after days of thinking, I just can't decide. A part of me wants to help protect the kingdom and the people but there's also a part of me that wants to stay quiet a live a peaceful life in this town. I sit up in my bed and looked outside the window. It's already night. Captain Vangeance will arrive here tomorrow at the same time again to get my answer. I stand up, pulling a chair to the window, and sat on it. "Everything is peaceful here... I surely don't want this to end..." I muttered, crossing my arms and resting them on the window.

I lay my head on my arm, looking at the silent town. It's really quiet, well, of course, everyone is probably already asleep. The repairs of the damaged houses and walls are going smoothly, nobody was injured in the fight, everyone just continued to live as if that day never happened. I sighed, 'At least everyone was alright... I would rather stay here and silently protect this town...' I thought to myself, finally deciding. I leaned at the chair, sighing. "But I really want to become a Magic Knight..." I muttered, looking at the ceiling emptily.

As I looked outside again, something horrible caught my eye. There's this one man, pulling a resisting girl in an alley. I stand up, "W-What?" I said worriedly. I immediately get out of my house, rushing to the scene. 'Did I just witness a kidnapping?' I thought in panic. But when I arrived at the scene, the girl who was supposedly being kidnapped just knocked the man with her magic and ran away. "What...?" Everything that just happened confused me. And then I got it. I put my hand in my mouth, chuckling lowly. I head back to my house as if nothing happened.

Timeskip

The next day, I spent my time doing my daily routine. Taking a bath, making breakfast, taking a small walk around the town, going back to my house and read a book, taking a small nap, making tea, and then it's already afternoon. The sun is about to set already so I prepared myself for the meeting. This is actually making me nervous, Captain Vangeance might have changed his mind and cancel his invitation. I started running to that small hill and as I arrive, I was in mess. I was sweating and panting very hard.

But when I arrived, he was already there, standing and looking at the sun. He noticed my presence and turned to look at me. "Hi again, Miss [Last Name]." He greeted, sending me his usual smile. I nod, "Hello, Captain Vangeance." I greeted them back as I slowly walked towards him. "I have seen so many beautiful things this past week. It's all because of you, Miss [Last Name]." He told me as pink shades of blush rose on my cheeks. "I-I also have to thank you for the same reason..." I stuttered nervously as he only chuckles at my response.

"We're both even now then." He said and I nod in agreement. "Well then, may I get your answer now?" He continued as I breathed in nervously. "I just decided last night. After living here in this town, I felt like I should stay here and be the one to protect this place. I want to be the one who protects the citizens from the enemy or any kind of crime. We may come from a Forsaken town but everyone here is so kind. I wanted to refuse your offer." I spoke as he only listened calmly, staring at me.

"But just last night, I saw a man kidnapping a lady. But the tables were turned, the lady protected herself with her own magic and knocked the man out. That time, I realized. I was only assuming that I am the only one who can protect them. Everyone can also fight for themselves, so I decided, I will also fight for myself, for my own life. I decided to accept your offer, Captain Vangeance." I told him. But then my face heated up. "A-Ah! F-Forgive me for s-speaking for t-too long!" I quickly apologized embarrassingly.

He smiled at me gently, shaking his head as a refusal. "No, I guess I like the reason why you have decided to accept me. I admire your love for this town." He said. "Besides, listening to your voice is strangely nice." He told me as I blush bashfully. "E-Ehh..." I muttered, don't know how to respond to that so I lowered my head awkwardly. I heard a little bit rustling and then all of sudden, Captain Vangeance was holding a piece of cloth, he stared at it for a little bit before looking at me.

"Truth be told, this is the second time I have let someone who is neither a noble or royal join in my squad." He said all of sudden. "Some of my members are hateful towards commoners, can you handle that?" He added, still looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted. "To prove yourself, you must show it through your strength. I already know that you are strong but I don't know about the others. Can you do this, Miss [Last Name]?" He asked me as he waits for my response. I am already determined to make myself stronger.

I nod, "I have already made up my mind. I will work hard to make them acknowledge my own strength." I speak up. He smiled again and gave me the cloth. "That is the Golden Dawn's robe. The moment you wear that, you are officially a Magic Knight and a Golden Dawn member." He stated as I unfolded it, revealing the same thing he is wearing. I looked at it in amazement. I slowly wear it and adjusted it. I smiled happily, holding the collar of it. I looked at Captain Vangeance, he is also smiling.

"Since it's pretty late now, you will have to come to the base tomorrow. I'll have everything prepared by then. When you arrive, I'll send someone to guide you." The captain explains as I nod in reply, still grinning happily. He noticed it and chuckled. "Looks like you really like that." He mentioned as I slightly blushed. "I-It's just I'm happy that I-I'm finally going to be a Magic Knight and enter a squad... I failed the exams a few years ago and I just gave up so I'm really happy right now..." I explained. He looked at me.

"Welcome to the squad, [First Name] [Last Name]"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I packed my clothes and everything I need. I sighed tiredly as I leaned my back on the bed and looked at my ceiling. "Golden Dawn..." I started grinning and giggling like crazy again. "T-This is just making so happy..." I said happily before shaking my head and concentrated on my work. Then I realized something, "Captain Vangeance didn't tell me what time should I go..." I said to myself. "Ahh, after packing everything, I'll just go there," I said again, releasing a sigh. I already took a bath, ate my breakfast and I only need to pack now.

After few minutes of deciding what should I bring, I just decided to bring a week worth of clothes, I mean, I'm pretty sure that Golden Dawn has its own uniform. I noticed it during the invasion of our town. I closed my small bag and stands up. "I hope that everyone will accept me... Well... Captain did warn me that some of his members are hateful towards commoners..." I worriedly stated. "I at least hope that there are some who accept me..." I hopefully stated, mustering my courage.

"I have to go now, I guess..." I looked around my room. I feel like I'm going to be gone for a long time. I shake my head and goes out of my house, holding my bag with one hand and another hand holding a broom. "I-I'll go now..." I said to nobody in particular, looking at my small house. I smiled, "I'll be back..." I turned around and ride my broom. Putting a little bit of magic in it and I produced some bubbles to make it a little bit faster. It's been a while since I used this, so I probably kind of forgot how to ride.

After swaying, almost falling, and crashing on a tree, I finally managed to control it. "A-Ah... That was pretty hard..." I heavily sighed as I speed up the broom faster with my magic. "I should've practiced..." I muttered, regretting not using the broom for a few years. While flying, I passed by some villages from Forsaken Realm and of course, everything is just so peaceful. I smiled in satisfaction, "I really want to protect this kingdom..." I mumbled, gently smiling. I breathed in the fresh air, "This feels so nice..."

I snapped out of my trance as I finally arrive in the Common Realm. "As I remember, their base I near the mountains of Hecairo... Ahh, where is it?" I flew towards the mountains, searching for any place that could be called the base of the strongest squad. Acknowledging that I can't find it by myself, I started to panic. "Oh no..." I mumbled, holding tightly on the broom. I stayed in the air for a little while, still searching for that base. All of sudden, I felt a strong magic power coming from behind. I turned around and saw three people.

I observed them a bit as they neared me. "T-That robe..." I started getting hope as I also approached them. They are aware of my presence also as they stopped moving. "Who are you?" The blue-haired man asked me, pushing his glasses up. "You are..." The black-headed boy said as if recognizing me. Now that you mention it, the boy seems strangely familiar. "M-My name is [First Name] [Last Name]... I came here to see the Golden Dawn's Captain, but I don't know where is the base..." I told them. "Captain Vangeance?" The blue-haired man asked suspiciously.

"Oh right, you're the girl from Kiten last week." The black-headed boy said. "Yuno-san, do you know her?" The brunette asked the tallboy. "Well, I guess..." He answered. "[Last Name], huh? Now I remember the Captain saying that there will be a newcomer who will come today. My name is Klaus Lunettes." He informed me. "Get on," he told me as he pointed at his 'vehicle'. I controlled my broom towards them and entered it. "[Last Name]... I haven't heard that name before." He stated. I sweated nervously, "I am neither noble nor a royal..." I explained.

The three looked at me in surprise. "To think that Captain Vangeance would accept two commoners in this year..." Klaus said, pushing his glasses up. 'Now that he mentions it, Captain told me he only accepted two commoners, one of them is me...' I looked at them, "I'm sorry..." I apologize. "Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong. If the Captain accepted you in the squad, I'm sure he recognized your strength. I have no issue with his decision." His words shocked me, but I unconsciously smiled. 'I knew it, there are also people who would accept me...'

"Besides, there's another commoner here!" He added. I look at him confusedly. He pointed at the black-headed who didn't really show any emotion. "Yuno is also a commoner but he showed his strength through his magic!" He proudly stated, smirking and pushing his glasses up. "Oh, my Klaus-san. You really like Yuno-san, don't you?" The brunette interrupted. "What?! No!" And then Klaus is now on his denial mode. "You can't be serious," Yuno said, turning around. "Hello, [First Name]-san. My name is Mimosa Vermillion, nice to meet you." The brunette introduced.

"V-Vermillion? A royal?" I asked as she nods in response. "What kind of magic do you use? I have Plant Magic." She told me. I started producing bubbles around me. "I use Bubble Magic. It's not that good though." I sheepishly stated. "Such simple magic. Can it do any damage though?" Mimosa asked as I suddenly felt like an arrow stabbed my heart. "A-Ah..." I suddenly felt awkward and I'm sure the other felt it too so Klaus decided to speak up. "We're here." He said. I looked in the direction where he is looking.

What I saw is a palace-like structure. "T-This is... The base?" I asked, getting nervous and excited at the same time. "Yeah." He answered. We landed in the front yard and Klaus made his magic disappear. "Yuno." The blue-haired man called, taking the attention of the said boy. "The Captain ordered you didn't he?" He asked as Yuno nod. "Then show her around while going to our Captain's office," Klaus ordered as Yuno sigh but couldn't refuse, after all, it's an order. He signaled me to follow him and so I did. Klaus and Mimosa both went in their own direction.

Our walk is too silent, making me slightly uncomfortable. "U-Um... Yuno-kun, which town did you come from?" I randomly questioned. "Hage Village, also in the Forsaken Realm." He answered, not looking back at me. "O-Oh..." I replied awkwardly and the two of us just stayed silent. He looked over his shoulder to look at me. "Your spell back then was amazing." He compliments, making me blush a bit. "E-Ehh... It's not that great though." I mumbled. "B-By the way Yuno-kun... That little thing back then... What was that?" I curiously asked.

"The Wind Spirit, Sylph. She said her name is Bell." He answered me as I looked at him in shock. "O-One of the G-Great Spirits?! That's so cool!" I told him excitedly. "You can't be serious. She's so annoying." He replied. "But I'm sure she's strong, right?" I asked again. "To be honest, yes." He upsetly admits. We just talked casually, getting to know each other. Then he stopped talking and walking. "We are here. This is Captain's office." He informed me as I nod nervously. He stepped forward to the door and knocked three times. "Captain, the new member is here." He stated.

We heard a faint 'come in' through the door and so, Yuno decided to open it. "Good work, Yuno. You may leave now." Captain Vangeance said as Yuno nod and left us alone, closing the door. I stand there, not knowing what to do. The Captain is sitting at his table, filled with paperwork. He smiled at me and signaled me to sit on the chair in front of his table. I did and sat there awkwardly as he stared at me. "You didn't wear your robe?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Ah no..." I replied. "Why?" He continued. "I... I want everyone to know me as a member of the squad before I put it on..." I answered, putting my gaze on my clenching hands on my lap. He sighs, "Tonight, I will introduce you to everyone during the dinner. Be sure to bring your robe then." He told me as I nod. He then chuckled, gaining my attention. "You're really different when you're not serious or not in a battle." He told me as I blushed in embarrassment. Then it came on my mind, 'M-My captain is my soulmate...!'

I mustered my courage to ask this one question. "U-Um... C-Captain... Are you not bothered that I-I am your s-s-so-soulmate?" I stuttered like crazy but I didn't stop looking at his beautiful eyes. He smiled, not giving me a response. I felt awkward so I tightly clenched my hand, marking my palm with my nails (O-Ouch... This kinda hurts me because I have short nails... BUT AH, THIS IS FOR THE STORY!!) He seemed to notice it, although he didn't see my action. "I'm actually glad that it was you instead of some other girls." He finally answered, causing my face to redden again. "W-Wha-" but before I could even reply, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Captain Vangeance asked. "It's me (Dio!) Alecdora, sir. I have the report for my last mission." The 'Alecdora' guy said. "Miss [First Name], be ready at six in the evening. Have Yuno guide you to your room. Did you saw the garden right? He's probably there." He informed me as I nod and stand up from my seat. "U-Um... Thank you for letting me join your squad, Captain Vangeance." I bowed at him as he shook his head. "Well then, since you're my soulmate, at least call me by my first name too." He told me.

I blushed furiously and looked at him in surprise. "C-Captain William?" I asked and he smiled. "I will take my leave now..." I turned around and opened the door, revealing a green-headed man. I felt scared at his presence, he was glaring at me. "Alecdora, you can come in now," Captain called as he broke his glare at me end entered the room and closed the room as he did so. I gulped my saliva in fear, "H-He didn't hear our conversation... Right? And... And... D-Did Captain just called me by my first name?!" I asked nobody.

I shake my head and headed to the garden. Yuno and I passed it earlier so I know where it is. It was a short walk and when I saw him, he was talking to Bell. I am sure he has an annoyed expression in his face. I ran towards him and he saw my presence. "[First Name]-san?" He asked. I was taken aback when he called me by my first name and put an honorific. "Hey! It's you again, what do you want from Yuno!" Bell asked furiously pointing her index finger at me.

"C-Captain Wi-... Captain Vangeance told me that you are usually here... Um, can you show me to my room...?" I awkwardly asked. I just can't say his first name so easily in front of the others. I'm sure they would get suspicious. Yuno sighed and nod. "Let's go." He said and started walking. "Hey Yuno, don't ignore me!" Bell pouted, flying in front of the boy's face as I just followed behind them. "By the way [First Name]-san, have you received your robe yet?" Yuno asked, completely ignoring the small spirit. "Ah yes. I'll only wear it later." I replied.

The angry little spirit then flies in front of me. "Hey! What the hell is your problem! Stop stealing Yuno's attention! I don't even know your name yet!" She said crossing her arms. "A-Ah... My name is [First Name] [Last Name] I came from the village of Kiten. Um... Nice to meet you, Bell-san." I answered her, greeting her at the same time. She was surprised when is suddenly called her with an honorific. "H-Hmph! I like you!" She told me. I smiled a little. "I-It's an honor to be liked by a great spirit..." I smiled shyly.

"We're here." Yuno suddenly said. I looked in front of him and saw a door. "O-Oh... Thank y-you for bringing me here, Yuno-kun." I shyly thanked him while he only nods as a reply. "Then, I'll get going now." He excused himself and left with the spirit. I twisted the doorknob and it opened with a creak. I slowly pushed the door open, and peeked inside the room, it was clean and empty. I entered the room and locked the door behind me, admiring the room in front of me. "This place is so nice..." I mumbled.

I walked towards the bed slightly poked it and it's surprisingly soft. I sat down on it comfortably, looking around. This room pretty much has everything inside, a cabinet, a study table, a mirror, a bed, a door to the bathroom, and a closet. I decided to arrange my things already and get ready for the evening. It took me a while to put every object and my one-week worth of clothes in place. "I should probably go back to my house tomorrow morning and bring more clothes..." I reminded myself as I arrange my closet.

"I hope that everyone would accept me later..."


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of choosing what to wear for the dinner, I chose a [favorite color] formal dress (well... Actually, just choose what kind of dress you want.) I looked at the clock, 'It's already five in the afternoon? Ah, I still have time.' I looked at the bathroom and decided to take a quick bath to refresh myself. And so I did. The bathroom also has everything in it, from shampoos to soaps, I'm pretty sure I can use everything here. Since it's my room now after all. I smiled at the thought.

I stayed in the bath for ten minutes and I finally decided to prepare myself. I wore my dress and tied my hair in a ponytail, making myself comfortable. "I-I guess this would be fine..." I mumbled, looking at myself in front of the mirror. I then grabbed my small handbag and my robe at the same time. I looked at my robe quietly. "I hope everyone would be kind enough to accept me... Well, I mean... Klaus-kun, Mimosa-chan accepted me although they're noble and royalty... They also accepted Yuno..." I told myself, trying to reassure my nervous self.

I shake my head and folded the robe neatly and inserted it inside the handbag with my grimoire. I took a deep breath and then looked at the clock. '5:54...' I then stand up from the bed and walked towards the door. Then I realized, "I... I don't know where should I go..." I hesitantly looked at the door and then all of sudden, a person knocked at the other side. "[First Name]-san. It's me, (Dio!) Yuno." My eyes lit up in relief and immediately opened the door, revealing the tall young man.

"The Captain just ordered me to lead you to the dining room." He told me. I looked at his outfit, he is still wearing his uniform and robe. "Ah, I'm also about to go but I don't know this place yet..." I told him he nod as a response. "Yuno, [First Name], let's go already. I'm hungry!" Bell whined as she suddenly appeared. "Oh, good evening, Bell-san." I greeted her. "Yeah, good evening." She also told me. "Let's go then," Yuno said, turning around to go. "Ah yes." I left the room and closed it. The spirit flew towards me and sat on my shoulder.

Yuno was also curious so he looked over his shoulder to look at us. 'It's surprising that Bell is opening up to someone.' he thought. But the said spirit just sat on my shoulder comfortably, saying nothing at all. I was not bothered by it, instead, I'm glad that she is comfortable with me. Again, it was a short walk to the dining room. Yuno opened the door and entered casually as I followed. At this point, it was like I'm hiding behind him. There are already many members in the room, casually talking to each other.

Then I saw the blue-haired man before again, drinking his water alone. Everyone noticed that I and Yuno enter the room and then gave us uncomfortable attention. Like they were staring at us who don't belong with them. "[First Name]-san!" I heard Mimosa's voice call me so I searched for her. Then I saw her waving at me with Klaus who is standing beside her. I sprinted towards the two as Yuno just followed me. I smiled at the two. "Good evening, Mimosa-chan, Klaus-kun." I greeted the two. "Good evening too." They both said.

"[Last Name], why are you not wearing your robe?" Klaus asked. "Oh... I have my reasons... I have received the robe but I don't have my uniforms yet." I told them as he nods, acknowledging my answer. All of sudden, the door opened and several people wearing a servant's clothing entered the room, pushing the food trolley or something filled with food and then put it to our tables and they immediately left. A minute later, Captain Vangeance entered the room, taking the attention of every member. "Good evening, everyone. Please do enjoy your food." He announced and then just smiled.

He sat on the chair in front of the room, looking at his members. Of course, I am also looking at him then, all of sudden, our eyes met each other. I heated up and looked away as he just chuckled at his seat. Me and Yuno just silently eat our food as Klaus and Mimosa talk to each other as Yuno occasionally joins in. And here I am, so nervous that my hands can't properly hold the spoon. 'W-What should I say later...?' I thought in panic. Klaus seemed to notice my behavior and decided to speak up.

"[Last Name], what's wrong?" He asked. I shake my head, "Ah no... There's nothing wrong..." I refused to tell them. "If you say so..." He didn't push any further as I just sigh in relief. Of course, I have to come up with something that would make everyone approve of me, but that's the problem, I can't think of something. I sigh and just continued eating my food, "I'll just think of it when it's time for me to introduce myself..." I muttered, chewing my food silently.

William then stands up from his seat, "Everyone, I am sure you have noticed someone you don't know here." He suddenly said and I choke in surprise. I looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone was looking at me at this point, making me more flustered. 'I-It's too early...' I thought. "I would like to introduce our new member, Miss [First Name], please come here." He announced as I tightened my grip on my spoon. I took a deep breath and put my plate on the table. "[First Name]-san, calm down. You can do it!" Mimosa cheered as I nod in agreement.

I slowly walked towards the Captain as everyone stared at me. I was holding my bag tightly in discomfort. Now, I was standing beside him. "You have brought your robe, right?" He asked, keeping his gaze to me. I nod shyly, "Yes..." He smiled, "Well then, this is-" I gathered y courage and cut him off. "C-Captain... I would like to do this myself..." I told him as he nods, still smiling at my courage. Although we only met a few times, he must've picked up what kind of person I am. And I am acting kind of out of character right now.

"U-Um..." I started. I took a deep breath, the room is silent and all attention is on me. I chuckled mentally, it feels like I'm doing a performance in front of the others. I smiled, "G-Good evening everyone... My name is [First Name] [Last Name], I am sure everyone has noticed it by now... I am not a noble." I told them as some gasp in shock and some started muttering to each other. I looked at the Captain, as our eyes met, he smiled again and nod, silently telling me to continue.

"I came from the town of Kiten, I use Bubble Magic, it's not that great for combat but I can do some attack, defense, and recovery spells." I continued without any stutter, surprising me as well. But I stopped for a moment when I heard a chuckle from the crowd. "Hah, a mere commoner joining our squad? How laughable." Everyone turned around to look at the one who just said it. He has brown hair and probably younger than me. He was sipping from his glass and then looked at me.

"T-There is no rule that says that a commoner can't join the Golden Dawn..." I told him, clenching my hands. "Langris, let her finish." William suddenly speaks up. 'Langris' looked away annoyingly. I sigh in relief, "Although I'm just a commoner or a peasant, I want to be a great use for everyone here," I opened my bag and wear my robe proudly, "as a citizen of Clover Kingdom and a member of Golden Dawn, I will protect the kingdom!" I said, slightly blushing with the cheesy words I just said. "I... That's all I want to say..." I heated up and run towards Mimosa, Klaus, and Yuno.

"I-It was so embarrassing..." I covered my face. "[First Name]-san, you did well." Mimosa complimented, patting my hair. Yuno nod and Klaus pushed his glasses and then nod in agreement. "T-Thank you..." I muttered shyly. Then I looked at the Captain, he was also staring at me so I just nod with a small blush on my face. The dinner ended after that and everyone went back to their own room of course, including me and the three. They told me that they want to walk with me to my room but I refused.

For some reason, I want some time by myself, thinking of random things. I sigh as I silently stand in front of the fountain, looking at the clear water in it. Looking at it seems to make me calm, for some reason. I was standing for a while, minutes? No, maybe hours. I didn't know what to do, all I want is just to have a quiet and peaceful place. "I... I guess I didn't leave a nice first impression to the people today..." I disappointedly told myself. "My words were pretty cheesy too..." I added, sighing.

"I failed today but I guess I'll try again tomorrow..."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in an unfamiliar ceiling, though I stayed still, knowing that I'm in my Golden Dawn's room. I sit up and looked at my alarm clock, '6:12 in the morning...' I thought sleepily as I let out a yawn, rubbing my eyes gently. "I... I have to ask C-Captain permission to go back to my house..." I reminded myself I left my bed and walked towards the bathroom to wash. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, a total mess.

I slightly blushed in embarrassment at the sight, "Why am I always a mess..." I sigh and then just took a bath. The event that occurred yesterday is still fresh inside my mind, "Everything won't go the way you want..." I slightly mumbled, sinking my face in the water. "I have to express myself through actions than word!" I motivated myself, smiling slightly before giggling. Then I realized, "I can just buy new clothes..." I said to myself. I got out of the tub and covered myself with my towel, drying myself.

'I haven't received my uniform yet...' I thought, sighing. All of sudden, somebody knocked on my door. I slightly opened the door and peeked, "Ah, [Last Name]-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you. Vangeance-sama told me to deliver these to you." A female servant informing me. I looked at the thing she is holding, 'Clothes?'. I nod, "Um, thank you for bringing this to me." I told her as she handed it to me. "No, I'm merely doing my work. Then, I shall leave now. Have a good day, [Last Name]-sama." She said and bowed before leaving. I closed the door again and walked towards my bed.

I put down the pile of folded clothes and I slowly unfolded it. It's the Golden Dawn's uniform, I blushed unconsciously, "I-I finally have my uniform!" I squealed and giggled cheerfully. I wore it and then put on my robe. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling happily. "I'm so excited today..." I happily said as I let myself fall to the bed, hugging the nearest pillow. "Ah... I still have to look around the base since it's still early, I'm not that familiar with this place yet..." I told myself before standing up, wearing my shoes.

I grabbed my grimoire holder and grimoire and put them in place immediately and then left the room nervously. "Ermm... I gotta remember every turn I make or I won't be able to go back to my room..." I chuckled nervously. And then, I started my exploration. I have passed by some rooms yesterday already so I already remembered some places. "I wonder when will I receive my first mission..." I mumbled to myself, still walking around. Just because I didn't mind my surrounding for a second, I accidentally bumped into a person, causing me to fall.

"Ow..." I winced at the impact. "A-Ah, sorry for bumping, I didn't watch where I am going!" I apologized as I stand up and slightly bowed. I then realized the person I bumped into, the blue-haired man from yesterday. "Tsk, a mere commoner joining our squad? You also don't have any manners, you really don't deserve to be here." He told me as he started walking away. I looked at him with a slightly sad expression as he slowly walks away, of course, I also don't want someone to talk badly of me, it also hurts my feelings.

"Um... There is no rule that a 'mere commoner' can't join this squad. Captain Vangeance invited me to be a part of Golden Dawn, just like the other members here. I don't know why you are all hateful towards commoners." I stated, surprising myself with no stuttering. I would be usually nervous when I say serious things but I guess I really change whenever I am serious or in a battle like the captain said. He turned around to look at me, "Don't think you're someone special just because the captain favors you." He glared and then walked away again.

I sigh in nervous, my hands were sweating, talking to someone scary really takes a huge amount of energy from me. I shook my head and then continued walking. "Someday... I will prove that I have the right to be a Golden Dawn member..." I stated confidently. Then I blushed furiously, putting my chest, feeling the unnatural beat of my heart. "T-That was so nerve-racking experience..." I said, sweat-dropping. I took a deep breath to calm myself and closing my eyes as one of my handhold on the wall for support.

"Miss [First Name], what are you doing?" I flinched at the sudden presence that appeared behind me, I looked around and met gaze with those familiar pair of beautiful purple eyes. My face reddens as I continued to stare at him. "Um... I... Nothing?" I said, so unsure that I made it a question. He chuckled at my behavior, "Your speech yesterday was amazing." He complimented. My face heated up more as he flashed me his beautiful gentle smile. "I-I... Thank you for the compliment, Captain Vangeance..." Then he sighs at my response, then looked at me.

"I told you to at least call me by my first name, didn't I?" He said, walking closer to me. "I'm sorry..." I muttered, looking down. "No need to be sorry, just remember to call me by my first name." He gently pats my head as I look up at him. "By the way, are you comfortable with your uniform?" He asked as he pulled out his hand from my head. I touched the spot where he just touched, blushing. Then I realized that he is still talking to me. "U-Uh... Yes! I love this!" I bashfully replied, trying to act like I didn't do something just now.

He smiled and nod. "Then, do you have any questions about something?" He asked as he started walking as I followed him. "Then... About my first mission..." I started. "When would you give me a mission?" I said. He nods, "Hm, that's a nice question. Well then, your first mission would be..." He said, going on a thinking position. "Go on a date with me." He said. And here I am, dumbfounded. Then I slowly realized what he just said. 'D-D-Da-Date?! With the Ca-Captain?!'

He chuckled at my flustered face before bursting into a gentle laugh. Then he started to regain his composure and then looked at my reddened face. "I wonder why? Seeing your expressions somehow makes me happy." He told me, smiling. "I-I..." I didn't know what to do or say. "I was just joking, forgive me for being rude. I just wanted to know what will be your expression when I say that." He told me, as I merely sigh in relief. "Although I would also like that." He added, making my face heat up in embarrassment again.

"Okay then, for your first mission, it won't be that hard. I want you to go to the Royal Capital and help Mr. Owen heal up some patients. I heard that there was an attack on a bordering town near the Diamond Kingdom again and many soldiers are heavily injured. I am sure that his hands are kind of full, he can't handle that many. Usually, when there's a situation like this, I would send somebody with a healing spell to go but unfortunately, most of them have missions." He told me as I nod. "I would like to send Mimosa too but she also went on a mission." He said.

"I'll do it! If I will be able to help somebody, I will accept the mission." I told him confidently. Then he smiled again, "You really change a lot of you're serious. You can go today if you want." He told me and I nod, "I'll go now." I said as he nods in response. "You can go by yourself, right?" He asked, "Yes I can. I'll head out immediately so if you'll excuse me." I stated, bowing slightly before walking away. Before I could go, he suddenly called for my name.

"Miss [First Name], good luck with your mission."


	6. Chapter 6

Immediately, I went back to my room and packed my little bag for my mission. Then I realized how bold I acted in front of the captain earlier, and again, it made me blush like hell. I shake my head and wear my bag, "Time to go..." I said and unlocked my door then left my room. I walked towards the front yard and ride my broom, holding my bag close to me. "Mission... Start..." I excitedly muttered, smiling from ear-to-ear. "My first mission!" I squealed and put my magic on the broom and fly towards the capital.

But then, a loud grown coming from my desperate stomach, I let out an embarrassed laugh. "I'll probably eat my breakfast at a restaurant before going to Mr. Owen..." I reminded myself. The day is pretty good, there's no sign of rain, making it a perfect time to travel. Then all of sudden, a particular memory entered my mind as I smiled sadly. I shake my head, getting it out of my head. "I should focus on my mission, it's not the best time for thinking of... them..." I muttered sadly, looking at the sky.

"Guwah, why did I even suddenly remembered that?" I pinched my cheeks hard enough to make them red. "[First Name], you idiot! Just focus on the mission or you'll do badly on it!" I told myself. I took a deep breath and then sigh. "Finally." I smiled. As I continued flying, the Royal Capital is finally in sight. The large palace took my attention, "Now that I remember it... It's been five years since I went here..." I recalled my past memories as I speed up my broom to go to the capital much faster.

Timeskip Brought To You By William-sama's Beautiful Eyes

I sat on the chair alone as I waited for my food. My stomach successfully persuaded me to stop in a restaurant and eat my breakfast. "Well... I won't be able to focus on my work if I have an empty stomach." I stated. After a few minutes of waiting, the waitress arrived with the food I ordered. "Have a nice meal." She said as she put the tray of food on my table and left. I sigh in relief, I grabbed my spoon and fork and started eating fast.

'I obviously don't want to be late for my first mission...' I think as I scarfed down my food. I drink my water and then continued eating. As soon as I finished, I grabbed my bag and put down the money on the table, and left the place, hurrying to go to Mr. Owen's. I am both nervous and excited at the same time, I mean, what if I mess up something in the mission? Of course, I would be nervous. But then, imagining helping someone also makes me happy. I've healed countless people from my town and I like the feeling of helping.

I arrived at the building where the greatest doctor's clinic resides. I entered the place and followed the directions the guard told me. "This place is a little bit confusing..." I mumbled. "Um... Did the guard say that I should turn right? No, it was left?" I unsurely questioned myself, slightly panicking. "No, no... It's left... But I think it's right..." I continued, hesitatingly chooses which turn should I take. "Uh, hey." A deep voice called from behind. I turned my head with a jolt. "You've been standing there for a while, you okay there missy?" He asked, smoking his cigarette.

His unruly dark-hair seems familiar to me and then it hit me hard, the man in front of me is the captain of Black Bulls Squad. "A-Ah! I'm okay, Captain Sukehiro!" I stated nervously. "A Golden Dawn brat?" He muttered but enough for me to hear. "What're you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, um... I came here to help Mr. Owen, Captain Vangeance sent me here. But um... I'm kind of lost..." I mumbled to the last part in embarrassment, well, isn't it embarrassing if someone finds out you're lost, especially a Squad Captain?

"This is perfect timing then. I'll have to send this brat to the old man." He pushed his hand towards me, he is holding the white-haired boy's shirt collar. "I'll help you go there. I don't really want to leave you here." He said, blowing his smoke as he let go of the boy as the small boy fall to the ground. "Yami-san, that actually hurts, you know!" He complained, crying anime tears. "Huh? Do you think I care?" Captain Sukehiro glared at the poor boy. I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"You two, follow me." The Captain said as he took the left turn and continued to walk. I did like what he told me and followed him, and so did the ash-headed boy. "Ah hello there!" He cheerfully greeted me as I nod shyly, he actually looks pretty young and small but the loudness of his voice isn't really compatible with his small figure, not gonna lie. "Y-You're from Black Bulls, right?" I asked, though, I already know the answer. "Yeah! Everyone's pretty awesome in our squad, although they're pretty weird," he commented before laughing.

"U-Uh... Your name...?" I asked nervously, I'm just kind of interested in him. "My name is Asta! I'm going to be the next Wizard King!" He proudly stated his dream, eyes shining weirdly. "What about you?" It's his turn to ask me. "[First Name] [Last Name] of Golden Dawn, although I'm still a newbie and a commoner..." I sigh. "Ho? It's unusual for the Shiny Mask guy to let a commoner join his squad." The Captain in front of us commented. "Yuno is a commoner but he joined their squad!" Asta stated, shocking me a little bit at the mention of the raven-headed boy.

"A-Asta-kun, you know Yuno-kun?" I asked surprisingly. "Yuno is my rival." He told me. "Hey, stop bickering now. We're here." Captain Sukehiro interrupted our conversation as I only sigh. He literally just barged inside without even knocking. "Hey old man. Take care of these brats." He stated before leaving again, leaving me sweat-dropping at his actions. The doctor then looked at my robe, "Ah, you must be the one William sent." He stated, standing up from his chair. "A-Ah, yes sir. My name is [First Name] [Last Name]. I hope I'll be able to help you." I greeted.

"What about you, boy?" He turned to look at the ash-headed boy who just stood there. "My name is Asta! I'll be the next Wizard King!" He confidently stated, eyes shining. 'D-Does he usually himself like that?' I asked inside my mind. "Then Asta-kun, you came here to have your arms check, right?" Owen asked, as Asta nod. "Hm, I see... [First Name]-san, please go to the other room and help the other heal the patients. I'll go there after checking Asta-kun's arms." He told me as I nod in response.

I excused myself and walked towards the room he pointed out. As I enter, I saw many wounded mages. There are at least ten to fifteen mages healing the wounded. I walked towards one of them, "Um, hello." I greeted, taking the person's attention. "What do you need?" He asked, looking at me as he heals the patient with his magic. "Ah, I'm from Golden Dawn. The Captain sent me here, so um, who should I heal first?" I asked. "Oh, so you're the one Owen-san said. So first, you should heal anyone in critical condition." He told me as I nod.

I looked around and saw a really injured one, it looks like his right arm and right leg are injured. I run towards him and immediately opened my grimoire. "Bubble Recovery Magic: Bubbly Heal and Healing Sphere!" I chanted, this time I made my Healing Sphere a little bit small. The smaller it is, the faster the person recovers. I also made multiple of it to the people near him. And so, I continued making recovery spells until I ran out of mana. Well, most of them are already healed so I decided to take a little break.

I went back to Dr. Owen's office but when I was about to twist the doorknob, I heard him talking to Asta. "Your arms... Was cursed by ancient magic. With my current magic, I can't help you." Owen said from the other side of the room. I pulled my hand back to me, looking at the floor. "A curse...?" I silently mumbled to myself, as my right handhold my other arm tightly, why I bite my lower lip. I shake my head and just find a chair to rest in. I mean, I feel like I should give privacy to their conversation.

"A... Curse... Why did I suddenly remembered you...?"


	7. Chapter 7

The mission just took me a day. Every wounded mage was immediately healed with the help of Dr. Owen and the others who helped, of course including me. I was heading back to the base but stopped after seeing Asta-kun, Captain Sukehiro, and another Black Bull member standing in front of the building. I shake my head and just decided to walk, holding my broom in my right hand. I walked past them but the energetic boy noticed me, "Ah, [First Name]-san!" He called out, catching my attention. I turned around to look at them with a confused look.

He approached me, "I saw you working earlier! Your magic is so awesome!" He complimented, eyes shining excitedly. I blushed at his words. "I... It was not that great..." I looked away. The other two also approached us. I turned to look at the large Captain of the Black Bulls, "Uh, Captain Sukehiro, thank you for helping me earlier." I slightly bowed. "Nah, it's nothing. By the way..." His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence. He leaned at me, "Are you... Shiny Mask's soulmate?" He asked. My face heated up.

"H-H-How did y-you know?!" I backed away, covering my face with one hand while blushing furiously. "So you are." He grinned, smoking his cigarette. "What was that, Captain Yami?" Asta asked curiously. The other guy sweat-dropped, probably heard what their captain just said. "I saw your wrist earlier, so I just assumed that he is your soulmate." He said, blowing the smoke out of his mouth. "Pretty unexpected but, it's not my business. I was just curious." He said, turning around to walk towards the brunette man who was standing there since earlier. "Hey Finral, open a damn portal already."

"Yes, yes..." He sighed, opening his grimoire and creating a portal with his spatial magic. The Captain already entered. "Goodbye, [First Name]-san!" Asta stated, before entering the portal as well. The brunette looked at me, "Miss, do you want me to bring you to your base with my magic?" He offered. "Um, no, it's fine. I'll go back on my own." I refused him, smiling slightly. "M-my name is Finral Roulacase, nice to meet you, [First Name]-san. Then, I'll get going now." He stated as I nod. "Goodbye, Finral-kun." I replied as he entered his spatial magic.

I sigh in relief as I turned around again, my pair of [eye color] orbs staring at the descending sun. "I'll probably get going now..." I stated, smiling softly, feeling the comforting breeze that is hitting me. I stared at the sky, it's already darkening. I shake my head, focusing on my broom. I ride it and put my magic on it, floating myself to the air. "Time to go..." I muttered, creating bubbles to speed up my broom to arrive faster to the base. I'm not gonna lie, today was pretty nice.

Timeskip

I arrived on the base. Getting off of my broom, I rushed inside the palace-like-base. I went back to my room immediately, locking it in the process. I sigh in relief before blushing furiously again. I fall down on the bed, placing my face on the pillow. "C-Captain Sukehiro now knows that Captain Vangeance is my soulmate!" I squealed but was muffled by the pillow. "Then Asta-kun complimented my magic... Wah! Why did these things happen?!" I yelled, still muffled by the pillow. I sit up, hugging the soft pillow. "I... I am hungry..." I mumbled, blushing slightly.

I change myself into my normal clothes, leaving my robe laying on my bed. I grabbed my small sling bag, grabbing my wallet and grimoire at the same time and inserting it inside. "I'll just find some nearby restaurant to eat dinner..." I muttered, arranging my things inside. All of sudden, someone knocked on my door. "[First Name]-san." I heard a feminine voice on the other side of the door. I walked towards it and opened it, revealing Mimosa, Klaus, and Yuno. "Oh, good evening." I greeted. "Let's eat outside together." She stated, smiling softly.

"I was also thinking of going out to eat..." I replied. "Then, let's go. We just got home from a mission." She told me as I nod. I wear my sling bag and left my room. Yuno and Klaus are pretty quiet while we walked towards the restaurant Mimosa recommended. She kept talking about their mission earlier as I also shared some of my experience. We arrived at the said restaurant as I sweat-dropped, it looks so expensive. "Let's enter." She said, opening the door. We searched for an empty table and sat there. Mimosa brought up many topics as we waited for the food we ordered to arrive.

"Hmm... Star Festival is near..." She suddenly stated. I looked at her confusedly. She noticed my visible confusion and decided to explain. "Well, every year, the squad's rankings are announced during the festival. Many people looked forward to it." She told me. "All Captain will be present during the announcing. Of course, the Wizard King and our Country's King will also be there." Klaus added as Mimosa agreed. "That sounds interesting..." I mumbled in awe. "Well... The festival will happen in three days..." Mimosa trailed off. "That's so sudden," I commented as she nods.

We continued to talk until I brought up my experience earlier from the mission. "Ah, I met some Black Bull's members earlier," I stated. Yuno got interested a little bit and then listened to our conversation. "Do you know their names, [First Name]-san?" Mimosa asked. "Yeah... Captain Sukehiro, Finral-kun, and Asta-kun." I mentioned. For a moment, I saw a small smile on Yuno's lips. Mimosa blushed and Klaus smiled. "Asta-san? What did he do there?" Mimosa asked curiously. "Erm, he had his arms checked by Dr. Owen..." I started, remembering the talk they had earlier, about the curse.

"Oh yeah, last time we saw him he had an injury in his arms," Klaus said, pushing his glasses. His eyes show that he is clearly worried about the ash-headed boy. "And Finral-san is...?" Mimosa stated but ended up as a question. "Vice-Captain Langris older brother," Yuno said. I looked at them confused, "Langris?" I asked. "The person who interrupted you yesterday," Klaus said. "Oh..." I mumbled. We stopped talking, we didn't know what to say anymore. A few moments later, the waiter arrives with our food. We ate, then paid the bill and went back to the base.

"Then... I'll go report to the Captain about my mission then." I excused myself. "Ah, [First Name]-san! The Captain left earlier." Mimosa informed. "Captain is always busy with things so he's not usually in the base. He'll probably come back tomorrow." Klaus added. "Oh, I see..." I muttered before nodding. "Then, we'll be going back to our own rooms now," Mimosa said as I nod. The three turned around to head to their rooms. "Uh, Yuno-kun!" I called the black-headed boy, getting his attention. He turned around to look at me.

"A-Asta-kun's arms... Has been cursed by ancient magic." I told him. For a moment, his eyes widened in surprise. He regained his composure and then closed his eyes while sighing before opening them again to look at me suspiciously. "[First Name]-san, why are you telling me this?" He questioned, looking at me straight in the eyes. For some reason, I suddenly felt nervous. "I heard that you are his childhood friend and his rival... I thought I should tell you this." I answered him. "Asta... Asta will find a way to cure his arms so I have no need to know that." He said.

I swear I saw a smile form on his lips as he said those words. "Well, if he doesn't, he will never beat me then." He added as he started walking away as I just sweatdrop at his sudden change of mood. I smiled peacefully, looking at his back as he walks. "These two... I don't know anything about them but... They're really a close friend..." I smiled before turning around and went back to my room. "An ancient curse... Huh..." I mumbled before closing the door behind me, sighing as I looked down on the floor before shaking my head, changing the thought inside my mind.

"The Star Festival really sounds interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

"And... That concludes my report..." I finished, looking nervous at my captain. He smiled and then looked at me directly in my eyes with such a gentle feeling. My face slightly heated up with such a brief look, "You did well for your first mission. Those Magic Knights you healed are important for our kingdom's defense." He told me as I only nod. "Miss [First Name], all members of Golden Dawn will have an early two days off. I would like you to tell everyone about that." He told me as I slightly flinched in shock and nervousness.

"An early two days off?" I asked confusedly. "Well... Everyone worked hard this past few weeks so I decided to let everyone do what they want for two days for their reward." He said. "Besides, the Star Festival will happen two days later. As long as they are back on that day, it's fine." He added as I only looked at him in awe. "I-I will inform everyone about this. Thank you, Captain Vangeance." I bowed, smiling excitedly. "Miss [First Name], I said you can call me by my first name didn't I?" He sighed, closing his eyes.

"B-But I find it disrespectful to call you by your given name..." I stated, looking down at the floor. "It's okay, I told you to do it so it doesn't bother me at all. Besides, I like hearing your voice saying my name." He smiled at me. My face heated up furiously. "I-I..." I covered my face with one hand. "C-Captain... Please don't say such things so sudden..." I stated, still blushing. I didn't receive a reply but only a closed-eye smile from the mysterious captain. "Then, I-I will take my l-leave now..." I said.

I bowed slightly before turning around to walk towards the exit. "Make sure to call me by my name next time, alright?" He said again, making my face heat up even more. "E-Excuse me..." I speed up and left his office, my face in a blushing mess. "H-How can Captain s-say such things?" I embarrassedly stated, covering my face. "Uwah!" I rushed towards my room flustered but stopped in my tracks. "I have to tell everyone..." I remember. I bit my lower lip, regretting that I already told the Captain that I'll inform everyone.

I breathe in, "I have to do this, or I won't be able to make them accept me..." I sigh. I headed towards the garden where I immediately found Yuno talking to Mimosa, Klaus, and Bell. I run towards them, catching their attention. "[First Name]-san?" Mimosa first asked, looking at me confused. "Uh, so... Captain Vangeance gave us two days off, I came here to inform everyone," I explained as Klaus pushed his glasses upwards. "Why would the Captain give us an early day off?" He questioned suspiciously. "Ah, he said it's a reward for everyone..." I answered.

He replied with an, "I see..." before nodding. "Inform everyone?" Yuno asked as I nod in reply. He released a tired sigh, "I am sure some members won't listen to you." He added as I flinched. Of course, I already know that. "The Captain probably ordered [First Name]-san so that she'll get to know the others." Mimosa interrupted as Klaus nod. "Though, we just can't leave you alone. Some may ignore you or something." She added, as I only sigh, also knowing that. "We'll help you, [Last Name]." Klaus stated, making me look at them worriedly.

"Um, I... I can do this by myself..." I told them. I definitely don't want to bother anyone besides, they might have something to do. "They're only worried so they want to help, alright?" Bell decides to speak up finally. "Oh..." I muttered, looking down at the ground. "Sorry for the trouble..." I apologize, sighing slightly. "It's okay, let's go." Mimosa smiled at me as I only nod shyly. And so, we told everyone about the day-off. Some people ignored me so either Mimosa or Klaus informed them. Though, it ended pretty well. I sigh in relief, it's already noon but I just smiled.

I'll probably visit Kiten and take some clothes with me. As I went back to my room, Yuno and I somehow meet each other. "Oh hello..." I greeted. "Hello." He greeted back. We just passed by each other as I just continued to walk towards my room. I prepared my bag where I will put the clothes I will bring from my house, and then I left the base. I would spend the night in Kiten and the next day, I'll go back to the base at noon. That's what I planned for my day off.

"Well... You will never know if there would be an emergency and then there's nobody in the base..." I mumbled, sighing. I ride my broom and departed to my hometown peacefully. It's noon so it is pretty hot, I was already sweating. "I shouldn't have brought my robe with me..." I regretfully stated to myself before sighing again. I took off the robe and slipped it inside my bag. I speed up my broom to arrive faster, I feel like I am about to pass out from the heat. "It's already autumn..." I mumbled, taking a deep breath.

A

nd then, I finally arrived at Kiten. Everyone was doing their daily chores, making me smile in relief. I left the town two days ago and I missed it already. I descended to the ground and got off of my broom. I immediately sprinted towards my house, the place where I spent my whole life. I stood in front of my front door excitedly. I opened my bag and grabbed my key, unlocking the door. "I miss this place so much..." I mumbled, I opened the door and entered, smelling the familiar scent of the room. I smiled at the familiarity.

I run towards my room and jumped on my bed, "Ah, I miss the softness of this bed..." I smuggled, wrinkling the sheets of the bed because of my actions. I sit up properly and looked around. "A little bit dusty..." I mumbled and sighing tiredly. I stand up and grabbed my house broom, starting to sweep the floor. The whole afternoon, I cleaned the whole house until the floor shined and the top of the cabinets are perfectly dusted off. I looked at my work, grinning proudly. "Ahh, I'm tired now..." I stated tiredly. I brought my arm to my face, smelling myself.

'Eek, I reek of sweat.' I cringed at myself, deciding to take a bath before cooking my dinner. And so I did. I took a pretty warm bath after an exhausting day. As I enjoy myself with the warmth of the water, I recall every moment that happened today. 'First thing I did was a report to Captain Vangeance, then he told about the day off. I told Mimosa, Klaus, and Yuno about it and we told everyone. I went home in a pretty hot afternoon and then cleaned the whole house...' I sigh tiredly, closing my eyes.

"It's my day off but I spent it on waste..." I gloomily muttered. I stayed in the tub for a few minutes before getting out and changing to my casual clothes. I went out to buy some ingredients for my dinner, my fridge is empty after I donated my frozen foods to the people who lost their house during the battle, I was not going to let it spoil inside the fridge, after all, I might as well give it to the others. "Oh wait, why don't I just eat in a restaurant...?" I facepalm, not remembering the option. I changed direction and went to a restaurant.

I sat at my usual table, it seems that the waitress has recognized me. Of course, I was a regular here. She approached me, the usual waitress who served me whenever I come here. "[First Name]-san, it's been a while. I haven't seen you for a few days, where have you been?" She asked, smiling as she gave me the menu. "A-Ah, I entered the Magic Knights..." I stated, avoiding eye contact. "W-Wait what? You finally decided to join?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"During the battle last week, a squad apparently got interested..." I stated, browsing the list of food. "The squads that went during the battle was... Golden Dawn and Black Bulls, right? Which squad did you join?" She asked. I looked up at her nervously, "U-Uh... I joined...-" she cut me off before I can even finish my stuttered sentence. "Ah, I was not thinking! Of course, it's Black Bulls, right? I mean, Golden Dawn won't accept peasants." She said looking at me with a closed eye smile. Our scene was also taking the other customers' attention. I sweated nervously.

'How did this happened...?' I asked inside my head. "N-No! I am a Golden Dawn member!" I stated, making her look at me in surprise and anger. She glared at me while smiling forcibly, "[First Name]-san, you know it's not good to lie, right?" She asked bitterly. "I-I am n-not lying, okay?!" I lost it. After a tiring day, it finally made me snap. With her accusing me of a liar, it only made me sour. I rummaged my bag and showed her my robe which I took off earlier, she looked at it in shock.

"Hey Leah, that's enough! You're bothering the other customers!" The manager appeared, yelling at her subordinate. The manager then looked at me with an apologetic look, "Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble, [Last Name]-san." She bowed at me as I shook my head in panic. "A-Ah, it's fine!" I reassured her, waving my hands. The manager looks at Leah and glared at her, "Go back inside, we'll talk about this later." She ordered as the brunette walked away angrily. Before she entered the room to the kitchen, she glared at me the slammed the door loudly. "U-Um... Did do something bad?"

I nervously looked at the manager. "That girl always had an obsession with the captain of Golden Dawn. It seems that she saw him carrying you last week. Her mood was sour the next day, it also affected our customers." She explained and then looked at me in the eye. "By the way [Last Name]-san, congratulations on joining the squad." She smiled at me. I nod shyly. "Then, what would you like to order?" She asked me, pointing at the menu. "I'll take [favorite food]." I pointed at the words in the menu as she listed them down. "I'll be back with your food."

She walked away as I sigh in relief as I slipped my robe inside. I looked around, the others are still looking at me with a surprised face. 'W-What?' I thought in panic. Did our small fight ruin their food or something? I certainly hope not, I really just wanted to eat in peace after a long and tiring day of work. I looked down on my lap as I put my clenching fist on top of it, taking a deep breath. And then I calmed down but still worried about the others.

"Did I... Do something wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

I finished eating my dinner in the restaurant and decided to pay my bill. I truly felt uncomfortable, I felt like someone was watching me with a menacing look. I sigh, wearing my sling bag, and left the place quietly. I looked up to the sky, staring at it. "Well... I guess... I'll walk around for a little bit..." I mumbled, releasing a sigh, and started walking. I clasped my hands together and rubbed them gently, creating warmth. "It may be hot during the day but it's so cold during the night..." I muttered, blowing some heat to my hands.

I randomly walked in any direction while looking around. I jogged so that I would at least warm my body. I went to the small hill where I usually hang out, I want to have a little break from the town for a little bit after all. "I don't really know what to do..." I mumbled, sighing. I arrived at the hill, where the big tree stands. I let out a soft sigh. "Oh, how I miss this place..." I muttered blissfully as I inhaled the fresh air that lingered in the air.

I sit down on the large root of the tree, looking at the town. The view of this place is truly magnificent. With the lights of the structures and houses, it looks like the town is shining. I leaned on the trunk, smiling softly. "Only two days have passed but I missed everything here already..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "I really wanted to stay here but..." I slowly opened my eyes, my lips curving downwards. "I have to be a Magic Knight or I will never be satisfied..." I continued, sighing. My hand reached out for my bag and opened it.

I grabbed my robe and look at it, a smile forming on my lips again. Seriously, I'll never stop being happy whenever I see this. I embraced the cloth, snuggling on it. "I love everything that happened in my life... I don't regret anything. I will never regret joining Captain Vangeance's squad..." I muttered as I pulled away from my robe and wear it. Smiling satisfyingly, I grinned and let out a soft laugh. "Ahh, I love Golden Dawn... I love being a Magic Knight..." I stated, looking up in the sky filled with so many magical stars.

I stand up, dusting off my clothes, and straightened myself. "Time to go..." I mumbled, keeping my smile on my face. I wear my bag again and jogged down the hill and went back to the house which was near already. I really want to admit that I enjoy every moment I spend. I opened my door and locked it, immediately racing to my room, putting my bag down on the floor, and then jumping on the bed, slightly bouncing from the softness. I grabbed one of my pillows and embraced it, burying my face. "I..." I started, slightly muffled by the pillow.

My face heated up suddenly, "W-Why did Captain's face suddenly appeared on my mind?" I asked nobody in particular but I still hoped someone would answer. "Speaking of the Captain... Miss Leah got an obsession with him..." I recalled, my smile from earlier turned into a frown. "Well sure... C-Captain Vangeance is c-charismatic and h-h-handsome... He is kind too, his voice is so gentle... And his eyes are very pretty..." I complimented him, still flustered. I wouldn't dare to tell those things to him, of course. I would need an incredible amount of courage for that, and I don't have it.

"Just being his soulmate... Makes me so happy..." I tightened my embrace to the pillow, covering my bashful face to no one. I stand up from my bed and turned off the lights, taking off my robe, and just slept in my filthy clothes. I don't have the energy to change clothes anymore. I walked to my bed and laid down on my back as I covered myself with my [favorite color] blanket. "I'm tired..." I mumbled, closing my eyes and immediately falling asleep. The day was indeed extremely tiring for me.

Timeskip Brought To You By King Crimson

The next morning, I seriously felt better. I chose the clothes I will bring to the base and then stuffed them inside my bag. And then just did my daily morning chores like usual. And then noon came unexpectedly fast. I sigh, grabbing both my broom and bag. "I have to leave again, it would take a little while before I can visit my house again..." I mumbled, sighing softly as I leave the house. I locked the door with my keys and ride my broom. I was still wearing my casual clothes, I haven't brought any uniform with me.

This time, I took my time flying to the base. I would like to enjoy this refreshing feeling before we get busy again. Everyone is giving their best on protecting the kingdom and training their self to get stronger. Of course, with the Eye of the Midnight Sun as a threat, we just can't rest easy. They became famous after the attack in the Royal Capital but they failed, although they managed to take down the captain of Crimson Lion, Fuegoleon Vermillion. I sigh, slightly speeding up my broom, I want to go to the base much early this time.

I tightened my grip on the broom as the wind started to blow harder. My [eye color] eyes looked up at the sky filled with darkened clouds. "Rain..." I muttered, speeding my broom much faster. It would be bad if I get caught in the rain, both I and my clothes inside my bag would get wet. My fear came true as soon as I felt raindrops dripping from the sky falling to my wrist. "Eek..." I squeak, speeding up the broom much more. And then, I could finally see the mountains near Hecairo. I made a sharp turn and headed towards the base.

_____

I sigh in relief as I managed to arrive at the base, but rain is already pouring down. My clothes got wet but I didn't let my bag expose to the rain. I smiled in relief, pulling my bag close to me as I looked at the front yard as the rain continues to fall. I stared at the scene before me until I decided to head to my room to get changed, I would get a cold if I stay in my wet clothes any longer.

I walked in the hallway, blowing some warm air to my trembling hands from time to time. With some of the windows open, the wind is blowing pretty hard and of course, smacking my shivering body. I started to run towards my room until I bumped into a person again, this time making me fall backward while I unconsciously let go of my bag. "Ow..." I hissed in pain. The person offered their hand to help me up as I took it without looking at the person. "You came back pretty early, Miss [First Name]." The soothing and gentle voice spoke as I immediately recognized the person.

My face heat up in embarrassment and looked at the masked captain. "F-Forgive me for bumping on you, Captain..." I stuttered, bowing repeatedly, and then looked at the part where I hit him, it was wet. "No, it's okay. I understand that you want to go to your room as soon as possible. By the way... Your clothes..." The Captain trailed off as I looked at him with my slightly flushed face, curious of what he is talking about. His face has a little bit of tint of pink so I looked down at my clothing.

Realizing what he was talking about, my face heated up wildly. Covering my upper body with my arms. The clothes I wore are kind of thin, making the undergarments underneath show because of the wetness. I grabbed my bag, "I-I am sorry for the t-trouble...! I'll be going now!" I excused myself bashfully and ran towards my room, not even waiting for the captain to reply. I was pretty sure that he called out my name but I didn't pay any attention and just kept running, flustered that he just saw my undergarments. I grabbed my room key from my bag and inserted it, closing it as soon as I entered.

"W-W-What...? That was so... E-Embarassing..."


	10. Chapter 10

The whole afternoon, I didn't dare to go out of my room in fear of meeting the Captain, and gets awkward. I laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling blankly. I wasn't thinking of anything, in particular, it's just that I wanted a silent moment for myself. I slowly close my eyes, pulling my pillow closer to me. I looked at my clock, it's already eight in the evening. I got up, and walked towards my closet. I have already neatly arranged the clothes I brought from my home earlier.

I took one long-sleeved [favorite color] dress and grabbed my sling bag, inserting my grimoire and wallet inside. "I'm hungry..." I muttered, sighing deeply as I tiredly dragged my feet outside, holding my broom in my other hand. I walked to the front yard and ride my broom, looking at the base for a slight moment, before looking away and I used my magic to ascend the broom, heading to the town immediately. I looked at my belly as it growled lowly. "Ahh, I should've left the base much early..." I regretfully stated, lips curved downwards. I playfully let my broom sway with the air, sighing deeply.

'I wanna eat...' I thought, speeding up my broom. "I... I am really different whenever I'm alone and serious..." I told myself. "Argh, why can't I be like this when I talk to the others!" I complained frustratedly. Few moments passed while complaining to myself, I could already see the town of Hecairo. I smile in relief, knowing that I could finally eat. I landed on my feet, looking around. The town is pretty energetic, the people are still walking around the town although it's night. Some are selling, buying, and talking.

"Well... Looks like I'm going to enjoy myself..." I mumbled, smiling softly, deciding that after eating, I would look around and buy some things. I searched for a nearby restaurant which I immediately saw. I grinned excitedly and run towards it. I opened the door and entered, the place is also lively. Costumers are laughing happily as some waitresses also laugh as they gave them their order. Well, much better than a depressing and awkward restaurant. I smiled and found myself a seat. I sat there comfortably, waiting for someone to take my order, and then a waitress did.

"Good evening ma'am, what could I get for you?" She asked, giving me the menu. I picked my favorite dishes as she nod and went to their kitchen. I looked around, looking at the colorful and vibrant place. Well... The place has many colors painted on the walls and floor, making me just look at it in awe. My eyes lit up as I saw another color, "Oh god, is that what they call pink...?" I asked myself excitedly, covering my mouth in shock. And then I saw another one, an orange. I smiled happily, this place is really so pretty and colorful.

Perhaps, the colors made the atmosphere inside much livelier. I shake my head, sighing deeply. "Why am I even describing this place as a judge...?" I muttered, all of sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jolt. I turned around to see a familiar brunette man I met the other day. He pulled his hands away, scratching his face in embarrassment. "Ah hello, [First Name]-san." He greeted. I stand up from my chair and looked at him, calming myself from the shock. "Hello, erm... Finral-kun, right?" I made sure that his name was correct as he nods.

I sigh in relief, "For a moment I thought I saw someone familiar, so it was you, [First Name]-san." he stated. "I was also surprised..." I replied. "Ah, er... Can I sit here?" He asked shyly as I nod, allowing him to sit in front of me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a seat. "It's kinda... Our day off and I just wanted to eat my dinner..." I told him, fidgeting with my fingers. This is pretty awkward, I'm sure he can feel it too. "O-Oh I see..." He replied, laughing awkwardly.

"Then... [First Name]-san, what's your magic?" He asked curiously. I looked at him confusedly before answering, "Bubble Magic, why though?" I asked him. "Ah, eh, I'm just curious how you got into Golden Dawn..." He answered, scratching his head awkwardly. "O-Oh that... It's just... Captain Vangeance said he was interested with my... m-magic a-a-and... per-personality..." I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. "You sure do love Captain William, right?" He asked, chuckling at my reaction. "L-Love...?" I asked curiously. And then my face heated up, realizing what he meant about his statement.

"I-I do not love the Captain!" I denied, blushing furiously. "Eh...? But you-" Finral's statement was cut off when the waitress arrived with my food. She left it on the table and left us alone awkwardly. I just looked at the food, not bothering to touch it. "Hey, Finral! I'm done, let's go!" A loud yell came from the outside as a lady entered. "V-Vanessa-san! You're disturbing the others!" Finral stands up from his seat, looking at the half-naked, pink-haired lady. I'm assuming that she's a Black Bull member. "Er, I have to leave now, [First Name]-san." Finral said, sweat-dropping.

"Ah yes," I replied, I noticed the pink-haired woman walking towards us. "Oh? Finral, you really managed to take a girl to date?" She eyed me with a smirk. "Vanessa-san! She's an acquaintance I met before." He explained to 'Vanessa'. I nodded in agreement, sweating because of the awkward situation I was put in. "Oh, I see..." She then yawned and lazily looked at the brunette. "Let's go, I'm done with my shopping." She stated. "Ah, yes!" Finral responded, following the woman. "Goodbye, [First Name]-san." He bid me a farewell before going out of the restaurant.

_____

I sigh, walking around the town. The event earlier was pretty confusing. As soon as the two Black Bulls member left the restaurant, I immediately finished my food and left. It was already dark, there are not too many people walking around in the streets so I decided to just go back to the base. I originally planned to wander around the town but with this situation, my walk won't be that nice. I still prefer to see many people in the streets. I sigh, riding my broom, and fly back to the base.

"Today is pretty boring..."


	11. Chapter 11

I look at myself in the large mirror as I wear my robe. "This is fine, right?" I asked myself anxiously, fixing my messy hair. I let out a sigh and slump down on my bed. The Star Festival everyone was talking about happens tonight and it's only making me more nervous. I mean, it's my first time coming to a large festival. I sigh and sits properly, tidying my messy hair again. I took a glance at the wooden clock pinned on the wall, my eyes widen. I was supposed to meet up with Mimosa and the others.

I grabbed my sling bag, putting it inside my grimoire and room key, and turned off the lights as soon as I left the room. I went to the front yard where we'll meet up. I arrived and saw Klaus and Mimosa waiting. I run towards the two who saw me already. "[First Name]-san, you're here." Mimosa mentioned as I nod. Not too soon after I arrive, Yuno also showed up. "Everyone's here now, let's go." Klaus stated, taking out his grimoire and opening it, making a steel chariot. "Let's go Mimosa, Yuno, [First Name]." He said, getting inside.

I stared at the vehicle for a while before shaking my head and enters the chariot as well while the other two followed. It ascended to the air and then went towards the direction of the capital at a fast speed, though, arriving in the capital might take a while, it's pretty far after all. I relax, taking out my grimoire as I leaned my back on the steel. Mimosa walked towards me and stands beside me, taking a look at what I am doing. I look at her curiously. "What are you doing, [First Name]-san?" She asked.

I smiled and turned my head back to my grimoire. "I'm checking my spells. It's been a while since I did this," I told her as she nods. "I haven't fought for a long time so my spells are kind of dull or something you call that," I added flipping the pages with my fingers as I scanned what's written inside. I stop at a certain page, looking at it with confusion and shock. "A new spell?" I muttered, studying the description. "This spell looks interesting..." Mimosa also said, reading the words engraved on the paper.

I hummed in response, "Nulling Bubble?" I stated, flipping the pages again as I read the back part. "We're here," Yuno mumbled, getting our attention. I looked up and saw the capital, it looks like it's shining with all those lights although the sky is not completely dark yet. As we get closer, we could see people using magic items such as magic carpets, the streets are also crowded. My lips unconsciously turned upwards, forming a wide smile as I put back my grimoire to my sling bag. "K-Klaus-kun, where are you three going?" I asked, fidgeting with my fingers.

Klaus and Yuno turned to look at me, "We're going to the palace where the Wizard King will announce the squad rankings. I'm pretty sure the other squads are going to head there also." Klaus answered. Mimosa looked at me, "Are you going somewhere?" She asked as I nod excitedly. "I want to take a look around the capital!" I smiled. "I'll get off here," I added. Klaus sighed, "We are all going home after the festival. Let's meet up in [random place]. If you won't arrive on time, we'll go home by ourselves." Klaus said, pushing his glasses upwards.

I nod, agreeing to his conditions. "Then, I'll see you all later," I told them, creating a bubble, large enough for me to stand in. I stepped out of the chariot and steps on the bubble I created. "Have fun, [First Name]-san." Mimosa smiled at me as they went off towards the palace. I controlled my bubble and went towards the crowded streets of the capital. I landed in the middle of the road, looking around me. The side of the streets was filled with food stalls, people performing something and stuff. I looked in the sky, people are riding their brooms, heading towards the palace.

I started walking towards some food stalls, buying some food to satisfy my hunger. "Oh, this is delicious," I said, chewing on the food I just bought. I continued to walk, watching some performances as I did. "This place is really peaceful and cheerful." I grinned, taking a bite of my food. All of sudden, I sniffed a nice smell. I grinned and followed the scent. The street is getting filled with people, so I pushed myself to the food stall where I smelled it. I froze in shock, "Captain Sukehiro and Captain Jack?" I stated.

I also noticed the ash-headed boy I met before and looks like he saw me too. "[First Name]-san!" He called me. I walked towards him with confusion. "Hello, Asta-kun. What's happening here?" I asked, looking at the two captains preparing food. And so, he told what just transpired. I sigh, "W-Well... It's a good thing that they didn't fight." I said. "What are you doing here anyway, [First Name]-san?" He asked. "I smelled something nice and I followed the smell and I got here," I said, walking towards Captain Sukehiro's stall.

"I'll buy five of it, Asta-kun." I stated as Asta's eyes lit up in happiness. The captain turned around to look at me, realizing who I was. "Oh, you're that girl." He said. "Good job, kid." He then looked at Asta. Asta wrapped up five grilled squids and gave them to me as I paid them. I then went to Captain Jack's stall, "I would like to buy five of it." I stated, a man with dark blond hair went up to me, gratefulness filled his eyes. "Thank you for buying, ma'am!" He stated.

I simply smiled as he gave me the food I ordered. I went back to Asta, chuckling at his expression. "I came here to buy the foods, it's not like I'm gonna help you, alright?" I smiled. "Kekeke, hey Yami. We're tied." Jack stated, looking at Yami. "Tsk, [First Name], buy another five of my grilled squid!" The dark-haired captain ordered, looking at me. "I-I'm already full, Captain Sukehiro." I told him, eating the last grilled squid I bought. "I was wondering why mana was concentrating over here. What are you doing?" I turned around and saw a silver-headed girl, talking Asta.

"A friend of yours?" I ask Asta, "She's a fellow member of Black Bulls," Asta replied. "Help me out, Noelle!" Asta whined. I smiled and silently left the scene. I don't have anything to do there after all. I continued to walk around, but I stopped buying food, instead, I watched some dance and singing performances of the people. I blended in the crowd pretty well, it's been a while since I enjoyed myself. The sky has already darkened up and it's pretty cold even when I'm wearing my squad uniform and robe.

I slightly shivered as I pulled away from the crowd. I created a small bubble and added a little magic making it warm up. I inserted my freezing hands inside, making me slightly comfortable. I keep wandering around until I saw a crowd, curiously, I joined them to see what's going on. I went in front and my eyes saw a pretty lady, sitting alone. All of a sudden, a noble approached the lady, claiming that she will be his companion, though the lady ignored him. I looked around the crowd and saw Asta, causing me to flinch in surprise a little.

How did he arrive here much earlier than me when he's supposed to working on his captain's stall? My attention was taken when large vines of rose suddenly appeared, making my eyes widen in surprise. I looked at where it came from, the pretty lady from earlier. "This magic belongs to the Captain of Blue Rose Knights, right?" I heard some people mumble. Then another girl with black short hair appeared, forcing the pretty captain to wear a dress. A sigh escaped my lips, "Just what happened here...?" I was about to leave the scene until the blond-captain gets out of the changing room, wearing an elegant blue dress.

The crowd started cheering as I look at her in awe, she's seriously pretty. "A goddess... I'm truly in the presence of a goddess right now." I heard a familiar voice beside me, I turned to look at the person as my eyes widen in surprise. "Finral-san?" I mentioned as he notices me. "Seems pretty rowdy here. Y'all enjoying the festival?" Another familiar voice. I turned around at the back to see the raven-headed captain of Black Bulls. "Hey, kid. You still in one piece?" Captain Sukehiro arrived at the scene.

"Oh no, things are about to get interesting..."


	12. Chapter 12

Asta started complaining to his captain for some reason as I just stared at them in awkwardness. I breathed in and turned around to leave the crowd but the spatial magic-user of Black Bulls called out to me, "[First Name]-san?". I looked at him immediately, tilting my head in confusion. "O-Oh, good evening, Finral-kun." I greeted, walking towards him. "There you are, Captain! What are you doing? Come drink with me!" Another familiar voice, I turned to look at the owner to see the pink-haired woman I met before. She suddenly appeared, calling her captain.

Captain Yami greeted her, but all of a sudden, the tension got tensed. Vanessa and Captain Roselei stared at each other, probably the cause of the sudden rise of tension. I stand beside Finral as we both looked at the situation. "She's your friend from Black Bulls, right?" I asked him as he nods. "Who do you think you are, glaring at Sis like that? You're just a Black Bull!" Sol, the name of the girl accompanying Captain Roselei angrily told Vanessa. "I'm not glaring!" The pink-headed retorted.

The two continued to bicker as I sigh. I turned to look at Finral, "Finral-kun, nice meeting you here. I'll get going now." I stated as he looked at me in surprise. "Eh? What? Oh, sure!" He answered, for an unknown reason, he seems to be in a panic. I turned around, ready to leave the scene already. Until, "Hey, you! I challenge you!" I turned my head and stared at the pink-haired woman in surprise. She literally challenges the Captain of the Blue Rose Knights. The crowd cheered at the challenge. I sighed as I left the place.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

'I wonder how I got into this situation?' I tiredly thought, looking at the hundred clothes in front of me. Somehow, Finral managed to call me out before I could even go and forced me to join the battle only Vanessa and Captain Roselei should have. I sigh, but I got no choice. What is done is done. Besides, this is a festival. I went around the room, searching for a costume I should wear. I don't really have a sense of fashion, my friend from my Kiten would usually recommend the clothes I buy from the stores. I sigh once again until one costume caught my attention.

I smiled excitedly, 'I guess, this will do!' I picked up the clothes and immediately wore them. And so, the cosplay contest started. I waited at the back for my turn, my confidence is gradually decreasing. "First up, we have the Captain of the Blue Rose Knights, Charlotte Roselei!" Finral announces pretty loudly. "The cosplay she chose is..." Finral paused for a moment. The curtain covering the pretty captain was pulled to the side, revealing her. "A sexy little witchie! Talk about super rare! Yee-haw!" The audience cheered in excitement as I sigh, fixing my messy hair.

"Next up, we have a member of the Black Bulls, Vanessa Enoteca! The cosplay she chose is... No one saw this coming! She's dressed as a sister of the cloth! Look at her slay!" Finral excitedly said through the microphone as the crowd cheers again. "She's usually exposing so much that this is actually sexy, too!" Finral continued. My heart beats much faster than before, my palms are sweating from nervousness. I took a deep breath, as I ready myself. "And then, for the last is, we have a member of the Golden Dawn, [First Name] [Last Name]! The cosplay she chose is..."

The curtain opened, revealing my flustered form. "So cute and pretty sexy too! A cat maid! I honestly didn't think that she's going to wear that!" Finral announces, sending shivers to me. I bit my lip lightly before smiling widely, "What can I do for you today, Master? Nyan!" I stated, my face heating up furiously from embarrassment. And then I froze, at the back of the crowd, I saw Yuno, Klaus and Mimosa. 'W-Wait! They said they're heading to the palace, right?! So why are they here?!' I thought in panic.

They haven't seen me yet, they were talking to each other. And as if I jinxed myself, Yuno turned to look at the ruckus, only to make eye contact with me. He looked at me blankly, before turning away as if he didn't say anything. My head blows out smoke, probably from too much hotness from my face. 'My life is pretty much done now.' I let my head turn down so that I would look at the floor. I finished my presentation and so, Vanessa, Captain Roselei, and I line up behind Finral.

"All right, everyone! Send your magic powers to the girl you like the best!" Finral told the people as they started sending out the votes. In the end, the three of us got the same amount of votes. I sighed deeply, regretting not going with Yuno and the others. "Alright! Round two will be a swimsuit competition! Then, you three stri-" before Finral could even finish what he was saying, the captain binded him with her Briar magic. "Anyone who agreed with him will ensure the same fate." Captain Roselei announce, glaring at the crowd. The people started running away, only leaving Yami and Asta.

All of a sudden, Vanessa and I heard a man advertising his liquor. I flinched at the pink-haired girl's reaction. "C-Captain, you like a girl who can hold her liquor, right?" Vanessa asked the dark-haired captain. "Huh? Where'd that come from? Well, I guess so. Then, we can drink together. Why?" the captain answered as I flinched again. 'Is this contest... Is about this?!' I thought in panic. Probably, the two women have romantic feelings for him. I swear, for a moment I saw Vanessa's eyes glint for some reason.

"We're going to have a drinking contest next?" Vanessa announced. I flinch once again, silently sneaking away from them. "[First Name]-san, where are you going?" Asta called out, and for the last time, I flinched. "Um, I... I have to go..." I stated in panic. "Come on, [First Name]-san. This will be the last round." Finral tries to persuade me. I sweatdrop, I don't know what to do. "Or maybe you can't drink?" Asta asked and for the seriously last time, I flinched. "I-I can drink!" I told them, my palms sweating from nervousness. "Then let's do it!" Vanessa stated as I sighed before nodding.

I sat in between Vanessa and Captain Roselei, leaving me in a completely awkward situation. The rules are pretty simple, the one who can drink the most booze in an hour will win, or so Vanessa says. The crowd started cheering as soon she finished saying the rules. I uneasily grabbed the bottle of booze and poured it into my cup. Vanessa started and as soon she drank the liquor, she collapses on the table. I turned my attention to her in surprise. I first thought that she's a heavy drinker so she might win. She started muttering, her face red from the liquor.

Captain Roselei started drinking too but as soon as she did, she started getting drunk too. I nervously stared down at my cup as I held it. I brought the cup to my lips, drinking the liquor. I shivered at the unfamiliar fluid that's going down to my throat, my eyes are starting to get blurry. "E-Eh...? W-What's happening?" I dizzily muttered, using the table as a support. "They can't hold their ground at all!" Asta stated shockingly. "The hell are those three doing?" I heard Captain Sukehiro commented.

I used the back of my hand to cover my eyes from the brightness of the light. I didn't know what was going on but I heard a large knock on the table. "Hey, Weird Mask Captain's girl." I heard a raspy voice say near my ear. 'Girl...?' I dizzily thought as I uncovered one of my eyes. "Oh, you're awake. I'll bring you to your captain later." He told me as I just nod even though I didn't know what he was saying. "Ohh! Another draw!" I hear Finral announce. I heard the crowd saying some things like, "The announcements are about to get revealed" and "The captains being there."

I immediately looked up in a panic as I tried to stand up. "I-I have to m-meet up with Klaus-kun a-and the others!" I stated, using the table as my support but for some reason, I can't feel shoes touching the ground. "[First Name]-san, just stay here. You're not in the state where you can stand properly!" Finral rushed to my side, supporting me as he helps me sit back to my seat. I wanted to get back but I felt sleepiness taking over me.

"I need to g-get back to the o-others..."


	13. Chapter 13

All I could hear was noises. Cheers from the people and their claps and an unknown loud voice. I slightly opened my eyes but closed it again as soon as it was exposed to bright light. I let out a small groan as I felt pain in my head and opened my eyes again to get a better grasp on what's happening. The first thing that catched my eyes was the back of the two Black Bull members. I tried sitting up properly but I couldn't.

My arms failed to support me as my head falls to the table making a loud noise. "O-Ouch..." I muttered in pain, bringing up my hand to touch the part that hurts the most, caressing it gently. "[First Name]-san, you're finally awake!" The brunette man went to me, helping me sit. "How many hours did I...?" I asked, putting my hand in my head, still feeling the pain. "You've only passed out for thirty minutes. You've woken up in the perfect time, Yami-san is waking up Captain Charlotte too." Finral explained.

My eyes widened and looked at him in panic. "T-The festival... What about the festival? Did it ended already?" I asked him worriedly. "Yes..." He answered me, looking at me confusedly. "Oh no... I told Klaus-kun that I'll meet up with them after the festival..." I muttered, biting my lip as I felt myself weaken again. "Ah, don't push yourself. You drank the whole bottle earlier, although we tried to stop you so you're still probably drunk." He told me, helping me again. "S-Sorry for the trouble, Finral-kun." I told him, putting my arm on the table and lays my head on it.

"I-I will rest for a little bit..." I told him as he nods. I closed my eyes, immediately falling to a deep slumber. 'Oh yeah... Captain Sukehiro told me something earlier... What was it again...?' Before I could even remember, I have already fallen asleep.

Third Person's POV

"Hey Finral, did she wake up?" The raven-headed captain asked Finral as the spatial magic-user flinched. "Ah, er... She woke up but she said she'll rest for a little bit again..." Finral answered, making the Captain give an annoyed look to his member. (Wait, that sounds wrong-)

"I was wondering this earlier but... Who is that woman?" The blonde captain managed to ask, holding her head with her hand, feeling hungover. "Oh, you didn't know? She's Weird Mask Captain's soulmate." Yami informed, carrying the [hair color] headed girl on his back. The female captain widened her eyes just for two reasons, shock by the news she just heard and because Yami is carrying [First Name] on his back. "Hey Finral, take Vanessa with you and regroup with the others and go back to the base. Make sure to come back." He glanced over to the brunette.

"Where are you going, Yami-san?" Finral asked, putting the pink-haired woman's arm around his shoulder to support the unconscious woman. "The squad captains are gathering. And I should bring this one to his man or he'll probably get angry or something." Yami replied. "Prickly Queen, let's go." Yami stated before he started walking, Charlotte followed him immediately. "Ah, sis, I'll go too!" The short dark-haired girl followed them also. And so, they went to the bar where all the Captain's was meeting.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Hey!" Yami barges inside the bar, making the four captains look at him in surprise. "Good evening, Yami." The masked captain greeted with a smile but was surprised when he saw the girl at the back of the raven-headed captain. "Yo, Weird Mask Captain. Your girl's here." Yami stated, walking towards him. "What happened to her?" William stand up from his seat and walked closer to Yami to inspect the girl behind him. "One of my members involved her in some contest and got herself drunk," Yami explained making William sigh. "Kekeke, it's the girl earlier." Jack entered the conversation as he remember the girl though, he got ignored.

Yami handed the girl to William as he carried her in his arms. "Yami, thank you for taking care of her," William stated, looking from the sleeping girl to the dark-haired captain. "Well, it was one of my members fault so I have to clean up after their mess. I'll surely make them work hard after this though." Yami gave an evil grin before taking a seat to a nearby seat. William smiled at him before going back to his seat and making [First Name] sit next to his chair and make her head lay down on her arms. (Too many seat and sit words.)

The other captains didn't question about the girl, already guessing who she is to the mysterious captain. And so, the other captains started talking about their ranks. Though, Yami mostly made fun of them. Meanwhile, the two Golden Dawn members had their own world, William didn't join in their conversation. He only observed the face of his soulmate. This was probably the only chance he could have to see the girl's sleeping face. He smiled gently as his fingers brushed off her messy bangs from her face, making him get a good view of her face.

"I will let you rest for a little bit..." He murmured, making his hand went up to her hair, gently brushing it off. Her hair was soft, he could even smell the nice scent of it. Her breathing was soft and calm. Perhaps,this moment was perfect for him. He suddenly flinched and pulled his hands away. His eyes showed shock and fear, he has never felt this close to a woman. And the way he was acting was seriously not like him. He told himself that he would treat every member equal.

He told himself that to ensure that there would not be any jealousy in his squad or something like that. But here he was, tempted by the girl. In this kind of situation, he would usually call a nearby Golden Dawn member and send the person back to the base. But he didn't. Instead, he wanted her to stay by his side and he wanted to be the one to bring her back to the base. He felt conflicted because of his feelings. He released a defeated sigh as he took a glance on [First Name] again. Then he looked at the other captains which stared at them for a while now.

They looked away as soon William noticed their stares and continued bickering to each other. They are also confused about the white-haired captain actions but they just ignored it. The captains started to leave the bar, "Just wait until next year, Yami!" Jack said as Nozel, Kaiser, and he left the bar. "What, leaving already? I don't mind having a few drinks with you tonight, String Bean Scythe!" Yami replied, trying to provoke the other captain, and got a "Shut up!" as a response.

"I guess I'll just have to drink by myself! Gotta celebrate my ridiculous ascent to the top." Yami laughed. The door was suddenly opened, "You seem quite pleased with yourself for climbing up the ranks just once." A woman with messy long hair entered the bar, surprising Yami. And then, something orange entered the room, revealing Asta and Yuno being held in the head with a flame-like claws. The flame also grabbed Yami and Charlotte. Mereoleona turned to look at the masked captain and was about to grab him but stop after seeing William's smile. "Lady Mereoleona, good evening." He greeted.

"William, you're coming too." She said, using the flames again but the captain shakes his head. "I got a member over here that I need to take care of so I have to refuse." William replied. The so-called Lioness turned to look at the sleeping [First Name] before chuckling. "It's pretty rare for you to get attached to a woman. Very well, I'll spare you for today." She stated as she left with the kidnapped magic knights. William smiled once again but this time to the bartender who was cleaning the glass. "Good evening, Julius-sama. I didn't have any chance to talk to you earlier." He said.

"Oh? You noticed, William?" His voice changed from an old man's to the voice of the Wizard King. Light particles surrounded his body and when they're gone, it revealed the current Wizard King. William only smiled in response, making the blonde king chuckle. "Like Mereoleona said, it's pretty rare for you to get attached to someone, especially a woman." He stated as he sits down beside William. "She's my soulmate and I admire her love for her town and her resolve to protect the citizens of it." William smiled down at the girl.

Julius eyes widen after William muttered the word 'soulmate' but then smiled peacefully. "Do you think she would accept you?" He asked as the masked captain stiffened. "I don't know. But I truly hope she would. Julius-sama, when you asked that question, I felt pain in my heart. And earlier, I was so confused about my actions." William said, putting his hand on his chest and clutching it as if he's in pain. The Wizard King didn't reply but only smiled. "Do you perhaps know what is this feeling?" William continued and looked at Julius in confusion.

Julius let out a small laugh, "You'll soon find out. I don't have the right to tell you that. It's your own responsibility to find out your feelings." Julius stands up from his seat and looked at the confused captain. At that moment, [First Name] started to wake up. She tiredly sits up properly as she felt another wave of pain on her head. "O-Ow..." She muttered. The two-man looked at her in surprise. "Julius-sama..." William silently hoped that he could talk to the woman as Julius understood immediately before nodding. "Ah, look at the time. Marx will surely get angry at me." He laughed off.

[First Name] turned to look at the noise, making her eyes widen in surprise. "C-Captain Vangeance, W-Wizard King!" She exclaimed in surprise. Her face heated up in embarrassment, knowing that she probably looks like a mess right now in front of the two she really looks up to. "F-Forgive me for my messy appearance!" She apologized immediately making Julius chuckle. "It's okay, it's okay. William, [First Name], I have to go now." The two nod in response as the Wizard King left the bar, leaving the two soulmates alone inside.

William faked a cough to break the awkward silence between them. "Are you alright, Miss [First Name]?" He asked concerningly. The woman blushed slightly and put her hand on her hair, trying to fix the bed hair. "Y-Yes... Please forgive me for my-!" William let out a chuckle, interrupting her. "It's alright, you look fine so there's nothing to worry about," William reassured her as she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I got you in this mess, Captain Vangeance..." She apologized once again, looking down at her fidgeting fingers.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me by my first name? You can drop the 'captain' also." He stated, making the girl widen her eyes. "I dare not! That would be a great disrespect towards you! You're still my captain!" She argued. Instinctively, William brought his hand to her cheeks, caressing it with his finger, making [First Name] heat up in embarrassment. "C-Captain?" She bashfully asked, looking at the hand. "This time, I won't be your captain but your..." his voice trailed off as he slowly pulled back his hand. "Miss [First Name]... I would like to ask..."

"Who am I to you?"


	14. Chapter 14

She opened her mouth to answer but closed it right back in. [First Name] didn't know how to answer. They only met each other one week ago and with such a little meeting. Every time she would think of that matter, she would shove it away from her mind. She didn't want to misunderstand anything so she kept quiet. William lowered his head, before closing his eyes. "Forgive me for asking that question so suddenly." He stated, looking at her again. His eyes clearly showed disappointment and sadness. He obviously wanted an answer but he didn't want to force her.

"It's getting late, let us head back to the base." He said. [First Name] nodded and stand up, using the table as a support to stand up. "Can you stand?" He looked back at her in concern. "I-I am alright..." [First Name] muttered, avoiding the eye contact, making William nod. He was disappointed again. "Then let's go." He said before they went out of the bar and went back to the base.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[First Name] woke up with a painful headache, she clutches her head and tightly shut her eyes as her other hand gripped on her bedsheets.

The scenes that transpired last night flooded inside her mind. Her face immediately heated from embarrassment by how she acted in front of her superiors yesterday. She also hopes she would survive the lectures Klaus would give her later. She let out a shaky sigh and gets out of the bed to clean herself. Her hair was messy and she has dark bags underneath her eyes. She splashed the cold water on her face to completely wake her up. And so, she did her usual morning routine.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry..." She apologize to the blue-haired man in front of her, he had a super serious look. "We were looking for you, [First Name]-san!" Mimosa also scolds. Yuno stayed silent, still probably remembering what he saw last night. "I'm really sorry, a friend of mine kind of... Forced me to join a certain... C-contest..." She told them as Mimosa nod, understanding her situation. "And then I got drunk and fell asleep... I completely missed the announcement..." she added, leaving a tired sigh. "You missed it?" Klaus asked, pushing his glasses upwards. "So, uh, what was our rank?" [First Name] asked awkwardly.

"What do you expect? Golden Dawn is the first, followed by Black Bulls. And then the next is-" Yuno started explaining but was cut off by [First Name]. "B-Black Bulls is second? I didn't really have any interest in the squads before but I heard that they were always in the last place... This is kind of... Surprising..." She commented. "Nobody expected that anyways," Mimosa replied, giggling a little bit. "Silver Eagles is the third, Blue Rose Knights, Crimson Lion King, Green Mantis, Coral Peacock, Purple Orca, and then Azure Deer." Yuno continued, gradually losing interest.

Mimosa seemed to notice it and continued, "The king then announced that they have located the base of Eye of The Midnight Sun. And so, they're going to hold an exam to recruit magic knights who would attack the base." She said before smiling sweetly. [First Name] nodded, understanding the situation. "So when will the exam start?" She questioned again. "We have a month to train," Klaus answered. "Are you three going to take the test?" [First Name] looked at three with confusion as they nod. "We're going to train today, would you like to join us?" Mimosa offered as [First Name] shake the head as a refusal.

"The three of you are extremely strong. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to keep up. Besides, I have my own training regimen that suits me better." She smiled awkwardly. "I have someone that could help me too, so I guess it will be okay." She added as Mimosa nodded. "Then, we're going to be in the back to train. If you need anything, we're there." Klaus said, looking at her as he pushed his glasses up. "Ah, about that... I'm going to ask Captain Vangeance a two-week long mission near Kiten..." She rubbed her nape awkwardly.

"Are you going to train there?" Klaus asked as [First Name] nods. "A friend of mine will help me with my magic. And I can't just request a long day-off. I might as well take a mission." She explained with a small smile. "Then, our schedule is decided. Let's go." Klaus announced as they nod in response. The three turned around and walked towards the back of the base as [First Name] also started walking towards their captain's office. Then, she suddenly remembered something. She turned around, "Yuno-kun!" She stated as the black-headed boy looked at her with confusion.

"Uh so... About yesterday... Please forget what you saw." [First Name] slightly bowed in embarrassment. Yuno realized what she was talking about and nod, "I just didn't think that you had that kind of taste. Pretty surprising." He commented before letting out a playful snicker. "I-I was forced, alright?!" She gave an excuse and ran away bashfully. As soon as she created a large distance, she panted heavily, blush spreading on her cheeks wildly. "I was really forced..." She muttered, pouting as she goes towards William's office.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

She nervously stood outside of his office. Because of what happened yesterday, she thinks it would be awkward to just greet and request about the mission, pretending that nothing happened. [First Name] took a deep breath and mustered every ounce of courage inside her and raised her hand to knock on the wooden door. But she stopped when she heard voices inside, talking. She leaned on the door, slightly pressing her ear on it to eavesdrop before pulling away in panic. "How dare I eavesdrop on somebody else conversation..." she muttered, sighing as she out a distance between her body and the door, still hesitating what to do.

She did hear the captain's voice and another's who seems to be quite familiar. But she couldn't remember who it was. While she was fidgeting with her fingers, the door suddenly creaked open, revealing the brunette vice-captain, Langris Vaude. Mimosa mentioned him to me once before, being a cruel Magic Knight, he was willing to sacrifice people to defeat an enemy. She looked at him nervously before bowing slightly, "Hello, Vice-Captain Vaude." She manages to say without her voice cracking. She heard a scoff coming from the man so she looked up and stared at him.

"The peasant is still here? Looks like you haven't learned your place yet. I'll show you the difference between a noble and a peasant like you during the exams." He started to walk away after leaving his declaration. [First Name] bit her lip, upset that she was being looked down on just because she is a peasant. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She immediately approached the door and knocked. "Who is it?" A tired voice on the other side asked. "I-It's [First Name], captain." She announced and she heard a faint 'enter at the other side.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see the tired captain, using his hand to support his head. He looked at me and gestured to come closer. I went in front of his table and stood awkwardly. "Why have you come here?" He asked, his voice was a little bit raspy. "I wanted to get a mission somewhere near Kiten but um, are you alright, Captain Vangeance?" She asked as she looked at him with worry. William sighs and nods. "I'm just a little bit tired. And about the mission, Marx contacted me earlier that somebody from Kiten requested help from us." He stated, searching for something.

His hands wandered around the table, flipping some paper above it. "Here it is," he handed me a piece of paper as I looked at him in confusion the looked at the paper. "It looks like every year, bandits come and attack the town to take their harvest." He continued as she nods. It was true. The people had a hard time dealing with them but, probably, she will be there to protect the town. "So when will the mission start?" She questioned again. "Anytime you want. Though, it's probably better to go as soon as you can." He replied.

[First Name] nodded, "Thank you, captain." She gave a little smile before walking to the door. But before she could grab the handle, she looked back at him. "And Captain Vangeance, perhaps it's better if you rest. You look really tired. I'll be going now." She said before leaving the room. William smiled weakly, before chuckling a little.

"Miss [First Name], I told you to call me by my first name..."


	15. Chapter 15

[First Name] stood outside the small house in the outskirts of the village. Her heart beats normally but she's pretty nervous. After she got the mission, she immediately went to Kiten, her hometown. The house in front of her belongs to the person who is supposed to help her train for the upcoming Royal Knights Exams. She brought her hand up and knocked on the door. She trusts the person on the other side, after all, she is strong. But one thing seriously bothers [First Name] ever since the two met each other, after all, she is still a kid.

The door opened, revealing a small girl. Her lips turned upside down as soon as her eyes met [First Name]'s [eye color] eyes. The girl shuts the door down immediately. "A-Ah, Trish!" [First Name] knocked on the door again. "You left without telling me anything!" The girl at the other side yelled. "It was just so sudden..." [First Name] answered, looking at the ground upset. The door creaked open again, Trish looked at her in between the small space. "So, what do you want?" She asked bitterly. "So, uh, I have to take this one exam and..."

Trish glared at [First Name] before opening the door again, making a gesture to get inside. "Where did you travel this time?" [First Name] asked, looking around the house. "I wanted to go to the Witches Forest but I stopped since I saw a battle happening over there." The two sat on the couch, facing each other awkwardly. "So about what you said earlier, explain everything," Trish said, relaxing on the couch. Trish is an adult, but was cursed by a devil and became a child again. No matter how hard she explained it to [First Name], she wouldn't believe it.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Argh, that's a pain... Let's get outside, I'll help you." Trish annoyingly stated, standing up and ruffles her messy hair. "S-So you'll help me?" Hope-filled [First Name]'s eyes as she smiled at the girl. "What do you think?" Trish rolled her eyes. The two went to an empty space near the town. In this way, nobody would interfere with their training. [First Name] took out her grimoire and looked at Trish in confusion. "Show me the new spell you found." The brunette demanded, pushing her glasses up.

"I haven't tried this yet so... Magic Creation Magic: Nulling Bubble." [First Name] snapped her fingers just like how the grimoire stated. A small bubble appeared beside her. She looked at it confusedly before looking back at the brunette. "Hit me with that," Trish stated as [First Name] eyes widened. "I can't just do that, what if you get hurt?" She asked anxiously before Trish shakes her head. "Just do it, we won't get anywhere if you don't. Besides, you can just heal me." She replied. [First Name] nodded and directed the bubble to the brunette's arm. As soon as the bubble touches her, Trish's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh?" She muttered, looking at her hand as it went limp to her side. "Are you okay?" She looked at the girl worriedly. "It seems that if your bubble touches a human, it will numb it," Trish explained. She ignored [First Name]'s worries and continued, "Try hitting my magic next." She said, grabbing her grimoire and opening it. "Thunder Ball." A small ball appeared on top of her hand, sparkling with electricity. "Here it goes," she threw the ball towards [First Name] as the [hair color] headed girl's eyes widened, immediately snapping her finger and sensed it towards the Thunder Ball.

As the two magic touched each other, they disappeared. Trish pushed her glasses upwards before a smirk appeared on her lips. "[First Name], if you master this spell, you will surely become strong. I'll train you hard in these two weeks!" The brunette declared. "Are you up for it?" Trish smirked at [First Name]. She took a deep breath, before looking at the brunette. "Yes!" She replied. "Welcome to hell, [First Name]." Trish muttered. It seems that the demon is interested in [First Name]'s new spell.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The two hid behind the bushes, waiting for the bandits to appear in front of the storehouse. Two weeks have passed and [First Name]'s training was going smoothly. Today was her last day in Kiten, also the day when the bandits would attack. "Hey, hey, they're here," Trish whispered, looking at the group of bandits, standing in front of the storehouse. "Silent Disaster." [First Name] chanted, creating an invisible bubble and aimed it at the leader. Trish stated that she wouldn't help [First Name] catch the bandits, after all, it is her mission.

"Do it, [First Name]." Trish ordered as the [hair color]-headed nodded, opening her grimoire once again, "Mystic Bubbles." She chanted again, this time, revealing herself to the group. The bandits turned their attention to her as soon as they saw her. "W-What?! A Magic Knight!" One of them yelled. "Why are you afraid? It's a girl and she's alone." The leader glared at the man. The leader looked at the floating bubbles around him. "What are you planning?" He fiercely looked at [First Name]. "I'm sorry but, the foods inside are for the villagers." She stated before mumbling, "Drifting Bombs."

The bubble bombs she created blended with the Mystic Bubbles she created earlier. "What is this?" One of them asked, touching a bubble but it didn't explode. "Boss, these are completely harmless." He announced before smirking. "We don't have time for your party tricks, little girl!" The guy rushed forward and tried to attack [First Name] with his rock sword he created with his magic but he touched another bubble, making the bubble explode and blown him away. The bandits started to attack but they got the same fate as the man before. The leader just looked at his minions gets blown away by the bubbles.

"

Why is a noble from Golden Dawn helping this town?" The leader asked, glaring down at her. [First Name] eyes widen before chuckling a bit. "Sir, you must be mistaken. I'm not a noble, I'm a villager of this town you see. It's my responsibility to help them, of course." She answered. The man scoffed, "A peasant joining an elite squad? Sounds impossible. But I recognize your strength. Very well, we'll leave the village. We have stolen enough from the other villages after all." He stated, making me relax a little bit.

"Thank you for cooperating." She replied. The bandits left without a word. As soon as they couldn't be seen, [First Name] fell to her knees. She was glad that they left, she has used too much magic from her training earlier and using too many spells during the battle. Trish came out of the bushes with a disappointed look. "Did you seriously let them go?" She stated. [First Name] looked at her hesitantly, "My mission was to prevent the bandits from stealing and I did it..." She answered, biting her lower lip. "You should go back to your base tonight." Trish ignored [First Name]'s statement.

Her eyes widened, "I'm pretty tired today, Trish..." She replied. The girl turned around, "You must be missing your friends there right? Including your soulmate." She mentioned. [First Name]'s cheeks reddened, "H-How did you know...?" She asked, covering her mouth with one hand. "Yesterday, while we were taking a break from training, I mentioned the sky being so bright blue. You agreed so I just immediately thought that you have probably already seen your soulmate." She explained. [First Name] looked down on the floor bashfully as she nodded. "Don't worry, I'll bring you to your base," Trish stated.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Hey, remember to train! And before the day of the exams, absolutely do not use any magic! You should rest up! And if I found out that you did, be ready when I see you!" Trish lectures [First Name] as she awkwardly smiled at the smaller girl. "Take care, alright? Be sure to win the battle too." Trish added, looking sadly at the ground. [First Name] smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes. Take care of the town for me, Trish." She said. "As long as I'm there, nobody will get hurt." She announced as [First Name] nodded.

"It's pretty late already, go home, Trish." [First Name] said as the girl nodded. "I'll be going now." Trish rode her Lightning Chariot and immediately disappeared because of her fast speed. [First Name] smile disappeared as soon as she felt her whole body hurts. "O-Ow..." She winced, supporting herself to the nearby tree. She turned around and headed to the base but, as soon as she did, her [eye color] orbs met familiar warm purple eyes that she misses so much. "Miss [First Name]?"

"C-Captain Vangeance?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you alright?" He rushed towards her, helping her stand up properly by putting her arm around his shoulder as he looks at her with worry. [First Name] blushed at the contact of their skin and looked down on the floor while nodding. "What are you doing out here at this time? You look pretty tired also." He stated, helping her go to the residential part of the base. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, Captain... My friend just brought me back from the mission." She stated, not looking back at the white-haired captain from embarrassment.

"Seriously... You should have rested up before going back. You could have come back here tomorrow." He said, sighing a little bit. "I'm sorry..." She apologizes again. The captain looked at her for a moment before sighing again and then smiled. "It seems that you have worked hard, Miss [First Name]. Seeing you in your tired state makes me think that you've gotten stronger and you've accomplished your task successfully." William smiled at her gently, making eye contact with her [eye color] orbs. "I... Thank you, Captain William..." She muttered, looking back at the ground again, embarrassed by their current situation.

William's eyes widened after hearing her soft statement before chuckling. The two now stand in front of [First Name]'s room. "We're here and, you've finally called me by my first name." He smiled playfully at the woman. Her face heated up before pulling her arms from his shoulder and backs away from him. "I-It was an a-accident, Captain Vangeance!" She made up an excuse, though, she was right. She got caught up in the moment and accidentally called him by his given name. "You can always call me by my first name," William stated.

"Well then, you should rest up now." He looked worriedly at her, as she shyly nodded. [First Name] inserted her hand on her sling bag and grabbed her key. "C-Captain... Thank you for helping me today..." She muttered thanks, tightly holding the key in her hand. William closed his eyes and nodded, walking towards her. She tensed up and stood still, not knowing what to do. "Rest up properly and good luck with your exams." He pats her head before walking past her. She stayed still for a moment before immediately inserting the key and rushing inside her room.

She jumped on her head and put her face on the pillow, squealing some incoherent noises as the pillow muffles it. Her face was red from embarrassment. She enjoyed the day too much. Defeating the bandits, finishing the mission, getting Trish, the cold-hearted kid worry about her, meeting the captain in the middle of the night, speaking to each other, getting praise from him, and then he gave a pat on the head. [First Name]'s smile widened, this is probably one of the happiest days she got. Perhaps, going back early on the base was the right idea after all.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Two weeks passed, [First Name] trained by herself, sometimes getting help from Mimosa or Klaus. And then today was the day of exams. [First Name] mentally and physically prepared herself for two weeks. She adjusted her robe and looked at the mirror, checking herself. She sighs in relief after finishing. She grabbed her sling bag and went out of her room. It was still early but she decided to go already. She went outside the base and immediately headed to the capital where the exams would take place.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

She sulked at a corner, she didn't know anybody in the place. There are only a few magic knights but the tension is already tense. She awkwardly fidgeted with her fingers as she closes her eyes, calming her nerves. She really needs to get used to this kind of atmosphere. She deeply breaths, "I just need to wait for someone I know to come..." She muttered to herself, opening her eyes, and looked at the entrance of the place. The people in this place are indeed strong. She shouldn't underestimate them, though, she has never underestimated anyone in her whole life.

Time slowly passes, the place is starting to get crowded. "[First Name]-san!" the [hair color]-headed woman opened her eyes, searching for the person who just called her. Her eyes widened when she saw Mimosa waving at her. She slightly panicked and nodded, waving back at her slightly. Klaus soon approached her and also looked at me, nodding. Yuno was also with them. I sigh in relief, finally seeing someone I know. Not to mention, Hamon, Alecdora, and Langris were also already there. As soon as she looked at the vice-captain, she shivered. He was looking at her with disgust before walking away.

She sulked at the corner again, probably growing some mushrooms already. Mimosa, Klaus, and Yuno were already talking to Asta and the little brother of the Captain of Crimson Lion King. She looked around once more and then saw an unfamiliar man with brown hair with green tips, wearing a Black Bull robe. Her eyes widen, realizing that it was Finral. He talked to the other two Black Bull members. Not too soon after that, the Wizard King appeared with a blue-haired man. "Thank you all for gathering here today. I stood up properly and saluted.

"Now, let us begin the Royal Knights Selection Exams. Another man appeared, wearing a crown and fancy clothes. "I shall explain the details of the exam. I am royalty, and this is the Royal Knights Selection Exam, after all." He stated." The exam will consist of team competition: a magic crystal destruction battle tournament!" He swings his wand and a projection of a crystal appeared. "The rule is simple! Protect your own team's crystal, which will be placed in your area, and destroy the other team's crystal. The first team to do this wins!" He announced.

"If no team is able to destroy a crystal within the 30-minute time limit, the one that has done the most damage to its target wins. Er, we've chosen this format because..." The man started to trail off and the Wizard King seemed to notice. "In battles against the Eye of the Midnight Sun, several squads will have to work together. We thought this would be the best way to measure the cooperation and strategy skills you'll need at times like that, rather than simply fighting with brute force." Many competitors commented before the Wizard King continued. "Now, let us announce the teams.

A large projection was shown to everyone, [First Name]'s eyes wandered, searching for her name. Her eyes widened after finding her name, "I don't know who my teammates are..." She muttered, looking at their opponent's team. She bit her lip, she didn't expect to go against his team so soon. "Vice-Captain Langris..." She looked over at the man who was glaring at the projection. It seems that he was bothered by something, she looked at the list again and saw Finral's name. If her team win, the two would fight each other.

"If we only win."


	17. Chapter 17

[First Name] started to look around for her teammates, she definitely does not know anyone. "G-Gareth and Simon..." She mutters in panic. Most of the participants have already gathered up with their teammates. She looked around once again and then felt a tap on her shoulder. She flinched and immediately turned around, a large man wearing a Crimson Lion robe looked at her. "Are you [First Name]?" He asked. She timidly nodded and looked at the other man behind him. He was wearing a Silver Eagles robe. "T-Then... Are you Gareth and Simon?" She asked for confirmation.

The two nodded at the same time as she breathes out a sigh of relief. "Let's plan then. Our opponent is your squad's Vice-Captain. Tell us his weakness and what kind of magic he used." Gareth stated, looking at her intensely. She awkwardly shakes her head, "I can't just reveal his weakness, sir. I'm still a member of Golden Dawn, although I could tell you his magic." She said, her hands are kind of trembling. The two were definitely intimidating. "I understand, you can't just tell us the weakness of the second strongest member of your squad, right?"

Simon looked at her as she nods, agreeing with his statement. "Vice-Captain's magic is Spatial-Magic. Mimosa-chan told me that he could erase anything with his magic so putting up a shield using our magic is probably useless." She explained. Gareth clicked his tongue, "So you're telling us that his magic is impossible to defeat?" He questioned frustratingly. "I... Have a plan... But can we please tell each other our magics first?" She asked, finally adjusting with them. "Well... We have no choice but to do it." Simon said, as Gareth nod.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Alright, we're about to begin round one." The Wizard King announced. "Oh! We're up first!" Asta exclaimed. Apparently, he was teamed up with Mimosa and a red-haired man wearing a Purple Orca robe. [First Name] walked over to them shyly, and pat Mimosa's shoulder. "Good luck..." She stated before going back to her team. "Can't believe I did that..." She said, sulking at a corner again. She looked over to Mimosa to see her smiling at [First Name] and immediately nod as they make eye contact. [First Name] sighs in relief and then looks at Klaus.

He was teamed up with a boy from Black Bull and a girl from Blue Rose Knights. She looked at Yuno next, he was with a girl from Black Bull and a man from Green Mantis. "You may attack your opponents! Though I'm sure this goes without saying, make sure you guys won't kill anyone! We've got a high-level recovery mage on standby, so fight to your hearts' content!" The Wizard King excitedly stated. Mimosa's team and their opponents stood near their crystal. "All right, are both teams ready?" The Wizard King asks. The tension is getting higher as time pass. The exams are finally starting.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[First Name] stood in a comfortable place where she can see the whole battle. Asta's team was already in the field. The three looks like they were talking to each other, but then, their crystal is suddenly attacked. [First Name] looked clearly at the field, searching for the enemies. They were in the mountain. Mimosa used her magic to hold the crystal but it was attacked again. [First Name] also started to get nervous, she doesn't like it. Her eyes widened after seeing the red-headed man lay down on the ground.

And it seems that the three started to bicker at each other. [First Name] let out a small chuckle, she didn't know why but she found it funny. From this distance, the spectators couldn't hear what they were talking about but it seems that Mimosa was angry. It was pretty rare to see for [First Name]. "Wait, that guy really fell asleep...?" She couldn't believe it, why did the guy even enter the exams when doesn't have any motivation to win? Mimosa used her magic to locate the enemy, also making a spell she was practicing the whole month.

Their opponents started firing another attack but Asta used his sword to... Cut it? [First Name]'s eyes widened in shock, he can cut magic? The two start getting closer to the enemy's crystal, and then, Mimosa used her attack magic and fired a beam at the enemy's crystal but one of them used a block of the wall to protect it. The two enemies split up, one of them holding the crystal. The man named Curtis from Silver Eagles was the one holding it. As Asta heads towards Curtis, Curtis prepares for a powerful spell.

And then, the other two opponents revealed themselves, also preparing their own powerful spells. Asta was about to cut the three attacks but a magic circle appears beneath him paralyzing him. A trap? [First Name] was confused, after seeing the different kinds of magic their opponents have, the trap couldn't be possibly their opponent's attack. The three enemies launched their attacks towards the crystal, but then, three magic circles appear and absorb the spells.

The magic circles then launch back the spells back at the casters. The spell hits the opponents and the red-headed man appeared again. It seems that he was telling something to them as he approached Curtis. He continued to talk until he destroyed the crystal. The officials announce that Team B is victorious. As the medical team tended to the injured Team A, Asta suddenly grabbed the redhead's robe. It seems the two are fighting. The guy walked away as the next team approached. And so, the two teams talked to each other for a while before Mimosa's team went back to the spectator place. [First Name] sighs in relief, Mimosa's team won their first round. The second round started but [First Name] didn't even bother, well, there's a royal in them and she won't even know any of them.

She was just surprised when a large number of sakura appeared at the field. She sighs, only a royal has that amount of magic can do that. And so, the second battle was finished. She started getting nervous, after Team F and Team E battle, it's their team. She looked at the field, it was Finral's turn. Captain Fuegoleon's brother and Hamon were also with him. With that lineup, the result is already decided. As the battle started, Finral opened a portal and sent Leopold to the enemy hiding in the ruins.

Another enemy appeared and made a powerful spell but Finral used his spatial magic to send back Leopold to them, making the spell hit the opponent's ally. Leopold used Finral's spatial magic again and attacked the man with feather magic. Hamon then entered the spatial magic also and attack the remaining member of the enemy, also destroying their crystal. And so, their team wins. [First Name] shifted uncomfortably and looked in her teammate's direction, they nodded at each other and went to the field as soon as Finral's team left the field.

She looked at her Vice-Captain, he was staring at her with a proud smirk. She bit her lower lip and looked away. She didn't have enough confidence for this. "Next up is round four! G Team: Langris, Flagil, and Sekke versus H Team: Gareth, Simon and [First Name]." The official announcement. As soon as her name was said, she flinched, taking the attention of Gareth. "Hey, we need you in this plan so you'd better not screw up. Your magic is essential here." He stated. [First Name] took a deep breath before nodding. "I know, I'm just... Nervous..." She answered, rubbing her palms together as she tries to calm her nerves.

"It's okay... I trained the whole month... My training won't betray me and I won't betray it. Be confident or Trish will kill me. She said good luck to me, Captain Vangeance too..." She muttered to herself, as she went to her position. Her heart was beating furiously but she was calm. "Peasants could be strong too..." She continued, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath. She opened her eyes, ready for the fight. "Let's go, let's win this." She stated confidently, before smiling confidently. She has never gained this much confidence.

"All right. The crystal is completely covered up with a barrier spell. No one can destroy it easily now." Gareth stated. [First Name] looked at the crystal-covered with metal as she opened her grimoire, also casting a barrier spell as she snaps her fingers. "Did Simon sent a signal already?" He asked her as she shakes her head. She took a glance at the field again as she saw the signal Simon made. "They're here, Gareth. Brace yourself." She mentioned, biting her lip again. 'Ah, I'm starting to get nervous again...' she thought, opening her grimoire.

It was the guy from Green Mantis and the Vice-Captain. They were riding weird transportation. The spell trap Simon created activated as she looked at the two. Langris raised his hand, "Gareth, here it comes!" [First Name] announced. He swings his right hand, using his spatial-magic, and erased a part of the mountain behind them. His attack didn't destroy the crystal. A loud 'pop' was heard as his eyes widen. "It worked...! Gareth, run! I'll stall some time. Simon, please destroy their crystal now!" The two opponents stopped their movement. The Vice-Captain was shocked, having his attack canceled for the first time.

Gareth ran away with the crystal, leaving her alone with the two. Langris smirk earlier disappeared as he glared at me, regaining his composure. "What did you just do?" He asked in a scary low tone. Sekke sweatdrop, as he also felt the murderous aura behind him. "I-I nulled your attack." She simply answered but she was also bothered by his dangerous tone. She thinned the bubble so that it would appear invisible. She thought it would not work but it did. She surprised the two and got a delayed response, giving them time to evacuate the crystal.

"Oh? What about another one?" Langris sings his left hand, [First Name] snaps her finger, and created a Nulling Bubble on her left side, nulling the attack. "Why do you keep getting in my way...?!" Langris continuously swings his hands, attacking from every direction, making it hard for her to keep up. With her current training, she could only make two at the same time. The attacks she couldn't null, she dodges it although it was pretty hard. She just has to follow the direction of his hand. What she didn't notice though was that Langris attack made the land on the mountain crumble.

She was glad she could react in time, "Hardened Bubble!" She cast but was erased suddenly by Langris. This time, his attack hits her, right in her left hand and left leg. She let out a pained scream as she bleeds out. Langris let out a sinister laugh as he continued to attack. 'Simon, please hurry up and destroy their crystal...' she wished inside her head. She didn't know that her ally had fallen asleep due to their opponent's magic. It was only a matter of time before their crystal gets destroyed. Their team has no hope of winning.

She painfully flicked her fingers, still creating Nulling Bubbles. "T-The crystal's been destroyed. G Team wins!" The official suddenly announces, [First Name]'s eyes widen in shock. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Sekke was the one who destroyed their crystal and she was so caught up with the battle to notice him going to Gareth. "W-What...?" She muttered. Her plan didn't work at all, her month of training was gone to waste. She fell to the ground as she blackout. She has gained too many injuries.

"I couldn't win..."


	18. Chapter 18

She slowly opened her eyes, and all of a sudden, she felt pain all over her body. She winced as she tries to get a grasp on what's happening. She looked around the room to see that it was her room in the base. "W-What...?" She questioned confusedly. What about the exams? What happened? Many questions popped up inside her head as she tries to figure out the answers.

All of sudden, the door creaked open to see the surprised Captain of Golden Dawn. Her eyes widened, "Captain...?" She asked confusedly as he rushed to her side. "Miss [First Name], you're finally awake." He stated, checking if she was okay. She looked at him confusedly, "U-Um... Captain... The exams..." She trailed off, even she didn't know what to say. She already knows the result of her battle, they lost. But she also wants to know what happened after. "How many hours have I been passed out?" She asked as William shakes her head.

"You've been asleep for three days." He said. Her eyes widened as her lips quivered until she bit her lip. "I see..." She replied as she tightened her grip on her hand. She looked down at her arm covered with bandages. "Mr. Owen healed them, though it needs some time to heal up properly. Your left leg too." He mentioned, taking a sit on the chair beside my bed. "I'm so sorry to trouble you with my situation, Captain..." She apologizes, she can't make eye contact with him. She thought she can't bear it.

Probably, if their eyes meet, she can't hold her sadness and frustration. She would break out and cry shamelessly in front of him. "[First Name], look at me." his voice was serious and stern. She bit her lip again, holding herself back as she tries not to look at him. "This is an order." He added. She shakes her head. "Very well. I'll tell you, Julius-sama told me that he would like you to join the Royal Knights but you were injured. I heard everything from Klaus. Your magic is magnificent, I also heard from your teammates that it was your plan." He said.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, clutching harder at the blanket. "Mimosa told me that you have only discovered your new magic last month yet you practiced every day for the whole month, sharpening your skills. Every morning, before the sun could even rise, I see you practicing at the back with your magic. I saw it all." He added. "You have done your best. You are completely qualified to be a Royal Knight. So please, don't be sad." He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were already flowing with tears.

"I-I... I feel l-like I haven't d-done my best... I s-should have t-trained myself, e-even when I wasn't a Magic Knight yet... I c-could have practice m-much more... I could h-have improved myself more..." Her statements were cut off by her own sobs as she let out everything. He just listened, understanding that she doesn't want to get interrupted. "I-I really wanted t-to show V-Vice-Captain V-Vaude that peasant is a-also strong..." She continued, wiping her tears although they continued to stream down.

"C-Captain... C-Can you, please... T-Tell me that I-I... Did m-my best a-again...?" Her face was covered with blush, but she didn't care. All she wants is to get acknowledged by the one she looked up to the most. The gentlest and kindest man she has ever meet. Her heart was always beating whenever she was with him, he has saved her before and now, he's helping her. Probably, his actions were the ones that triggered these unknown feelings inside her. William pulled her to him, embracing her warm body as his hand snaked up to her head, patting her hair gently as she calms down.

"You have done your best." He simply said but for her, his words were filled with emotions that she wanted to hear. "T-Thank you... William..." Her voice faded as she fell asleep in his arms. His eyes widened as he hears his name getting called by her. He lays her down back on her bed, brushing her bangs from her forehead before planting a soft kiss. "She just woke up but she exhausted herself already..." He chuckled, putting the blanket in her. "As much as I want to stay, I'll have to go, [First Name]. I'm sorry." He smiled.

It was not his gentle smile but an unknown sad smile. He has never shown that before, but with his situation, it was probably normal. He was pressured. He silently leaves the room as he snuck out of the base, riding his broom, and goes to the capital. He was doing it for him. He wanted to help him fulfill his dreams although it may cost him the lives of the two people precious to him, Julius Novachrono and [First Name]. "Seeing her motivates me to settle this finally. Forgive me, in the end, I was a traitor to everyone." He muttered.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Sure... But just how much tea are you gonna make me drink?! There's so much tea sloshing around in my stomach, I've been running to the bathroom constantly! You wanna literally detox the shit out of me?! I don't feel refreshed at all, damn it!" An angry voice exclaimed, with the rumbling of the table. [First Name] stirred up slightly as she opens her eyes. She sits up properly as the scenes that happened earlier flash through her mind. Her face heated up at the embarrassing moments she has shown to her captain. She shakes her head and leaves the bed.

She wanted to check what's happening, she was not fully healed yet so she had trouble standing and walking. She used the walls to support herself and leaves the room. She looked around the hallway to see the back of a strangely familiar captain. She slowly walked over to them, confused about what's happening. "Um..." She started, gathering the attention of two Golden Dawn member who was holding a teapot and the captain of Black Bull. "Oh, you're here," Yami stated, calming down. "You two can leave, she's much better to talk to than you two." He shoos them away.

"Right..." The two looked at her before nodding as she also nods. "Hey sit here." He mentioned, pointing at the seat across him. "Hey, how long is that golden weird mask captain of yours going to make me wait after he said he wanted to apologize?" He questioned, most likely annoyed. "Apologize?" She asked unsurely. "Oh, you didn't hear? Right, you were unconscious the whole time during the exams after your vice-captain beats you." He mentioned as she flinched. "I nailed it, right? He also injured Finral badly so your man wanted to apologize."

Her eyes widen, "Finral-san too...?" She muttered, tightly clenching her fist. "Finral's still in the hospital and hasn't woken up. Shouldn't your man come to me to apologize? Are you Golden Dawn jerks messing with me?" he strictly said. She bit her lip and looked at him in the eye, "Please, I'm sure he still has things to do. Captain Sukehiro, please wait for him. He isn't the type of man who would forget something like this." She defended, remembering how he calmed her earlier. "I'm sorry for what our Vice-Captain did... But Captain William is a wonderful person..."

"Tch... I know that, dumbass..." He muttered, looking at the window.


	19. Chapter 19

The two of them talked for a while. Yami told her a piece of his past together with William and probably everything he knows about him. [First Name] just stayed still, listening to him as she asks questions to him from time to time. He also told her everything about the exam she missed. Time slowly passes, the two seem to get along pretty well. That is until a projection of a blue-haired man appeared in front of us. "This is an urgent message to all Magic Knights Captains!" He started. The two looked at the projection seriously.

The blue-haired man seems to be in panic also. "The Wizard King is fighting a man believed to be the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun right now at the Clover Castle. They might be putting some plan into motion, like the previous attack on the royal capital. All Magic Knights should follow orders from their captains and guard their districts. Captains, as soon as your districts are secure, please meet at the royal capital immediately!" And so, the projection immediately disappeared. She looked worriedly at the black-headed captain. He was also pretty nervous about something.

He stands up from his seat and grabbed his broom. "Hey, protect this area just like Mushroom Head said. I'll be going to the capital!" He looked back at me as the crowd of Golden Dawn members also arrives. "C-Captain, I would like to go too! I have a bad feeling about this...!" She stated. He looked hesitant for a while before nodding. "Grab your grimoire in your room, hurry up!" He exclaimed as she nodded, immediately rushing to her room despite her injured leg. She took her robe and sling bag and went outside where Yami was waiting impatiently.

"Hop on!" He stated, riding his broom as he motioned her to ride also. She awkwardly sits and holds tightly on the broom, knowing that this would be a rough ride to the capital. "Hey, what do you think about this?" He asked, worry in his voice. "Captain William... I don't want to think of this but I think... His absence and the announcement are related..." She muttered, tightening her grip on the broom. "Yeah... Let's just hope that we are wrong then..." He muttered. She helped him speed up the broom with her magic. She was also getting impatient.

'Captain William...' the descending sun's light made her face looked sad, though she was. She felt nervous, if she was right, then she has probably already predicted the fight happening in Clover Castle. And she definitely doesn't want that. "Tch, if Finral was here..." He muttered. As the two approached the capital, a bright light engulfed the sky. "W-What's that?" She asked, whatever it is, it definitely looks like trouble. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. As she gets a clearer view, she knew what it was. A thousand- no, a million of the sword of lights pointed at them.

It continues to spread, it probably even reaches the farthest town in the capital. Does it mean that the enemy's target is to eliminate every single human in the kingdom? [First Name] felt nervous again, she has a bad feeling about this and Yami probably felt the same. "What a huge amount of magic..." She muttered, biting her lip. "The size of that light spell is ridiculous... Damn it." Yami commented. And then, all swords suddenly fell. Her heart started to beat faster, the people of this kingdom is in danger.

And the cause might be the captain of her squad. And then, large magic appeared again, this time, it looked like a clock. "W-What?" She stated in awe. "That's Julius's magic," Yami said, also looking at the sky. They've pretty much arrived at the capital. The swords stopped falling and completely disappeared. But for some reason, she feels like something happened. A bad thing. The two arrive at the castle, only to see a frightening scene. The two's eyes widened, Yami stated as an unknown man, wearing a Golden Dawn robe stabs the Wizard King with a sword of Light.

"C-Captain...?" Her voice cracked, what was he doing? The mighty king falls to the ground with lifeless eyes. Yami draws his sword, anger filled him. The man he completely trusts just killed the person that saved both of them. For what reason? Yami definitely would like to know the answer. "What the hell's going on here... Vangeance?!" His voice was serious, rage consumed him. But [First Name] couldn't say anything. The man in front of him is definitely not her captain but she has a feeling that the captain she knows is inside that body.

"Good day to you, Yami Sukehiro and... [First Name] [Last Name]. I am Licht. William is asleep inside me." He stated. All of a sudden tears fell on his left eye. "C-Captain William..." [First Name] called, hoping that her beloved captain would at least hear her. "No, I guess he was watching the Wizard King draw his last breath through this eye." He corrected himself, looking at [First Name]. Yami looked at the trembling woman beside him before looking at the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about? I hope you're prepared." Yami questioned.

"Hey, you can use recovery spells, right?" He looked at her again but he received no response, she was still paralyzed from the shock. "[First Name]!" He called again, this time, taking the attention. "Heal Julius for a while." He said and then turned to look at the blue-haired man looking at them from the castle. "What the hell are you doing, Marx?! We need to get him healed! Hurry up and get Owen here, you dumbass!" He yelled, glaring at the frightened man. [First Name], despite being afraid ran to the fallen king and kneeled down.

Licht just stared at her, he didn't try to stop her. "It's no use. This man will die soon. He protected this country to the very end. You have my respect for that, Wizard King Julius Novachrono." He said, as the woman freeze. As a healer, she already knew it. The powerful man was bleeding intensely but she has to do it. There's a slight chance of surviving. "[First Name], William told me not to harm you. I have also seen the way you act, and I could say that you are truly kind. But all humans must die." He said, staring at her.

"I could see the reason why William likes you but you're still a human." He added. All of sudden, a man suddenly appeared using spatial magic. Yami was about to attack Licht but he was already at the portal. "We will never, ever understand each other." it was his final words before he left with the spatial-magic user. "Dimensional Slash!" Yami cast but it was already too late. [First Name] cast her own spell, "Bubbly Heal and Healing Sphere!" Multiple small bubbles appeared and touch his body but they are not healing at all.

A large bubble engulfed his whole body, but again, he was not healing at all. Tears formed in [First Name]'s eyes as pressure started to get into her. What if the Wizard King dies because her magic was weak? What if it is her fault that the Wizard King dies? What if- She was cut off by the king chuckling. Yami rushes to the king's side. "Julius, hang in there!" He stated, panic written in his face. "Yami... That spell you just used was amazing... You actually cut through dimensions..." He stated. [First Name] started to sweat as she maximizes the healing power.

"Now's not the time for that," Yami stated. "You've truly become an amazing Magic Knight..." Julius ignored Yami's statement as he continues. He then turned to look at the panicking woman who was healing him. "[First Name], William has spoken so highly of you and I can finally see that. Your eyes tell me that you are definitely kind. Your Nulling Bubble you've cast during the exams was also wonderful..." He stated, smiling softly. "You can stop now. You'll exhaust your magic and faint of you continue. Besides, I'm already done." He added.

"W-Wizard King... Julius-sama, f-forgive me, I don't have enough strength to heal you..." She breaks down as she started crying. She knows how important the man is for the whole country. And the man who just canceled the light of sword earlier was also him. He protected the whole country by himself. "W-What?!" Yami's voice cracked as he looked at the woman in despair. "What do you mean you can't?!" He asked. "Yami, don't be angry at her. It's not her fault, I said that I'm already done, right? It's already my time to go." He said, looking calmly at the sky.

"Save... William... Save the whole kingdom... As a Magic Knights because that is our job..." He breathed his last. [First Name] started crying intensely as she looked at the lifeless body of the king. The almighty king changed the whole kingdom while he sat on the throne. She respected him. His body lies down on the cold ground lifelessly. [First Name] looks up to see the captain salute in front of the corpse. "You got it." His smile was filled with pain. The grimoire that belongs to the king slowly disappears.

Yami stands up, looking sadly at Julius. "We'll protect... This kingdom!" He looked at [First Name]. "Hey, I need you to go somewhere." He stated, handing her his broom. She took it and looked at it confusedly. She wipes her tears, her eyes were red from all the crying. "Go to the Black Bulls base and warn them, they probably haven't got the announcement. Check the other towns too." He ordered as [First Name] nodded. She has to do this at least but then her eyes widen. "Captain Sukehiro, I... Have used up my mana..." She stated. Yami clicked his tongue before grabbing her shoulder and giving her some of his mana.

"Let's protect this kingdom in his stead."


	20. Chapter 20

"I... I'll be going now, Captain Sukehiro." [First Name] said, riding the broom she borrowed. "I'll leave my members to you." He said, nodding. She was about to take off but a bright light suddenly shined. "What... Is that?" She wondered as she glances back at the captain. "This definitely looks bad... Hey, [First Name], go." He replied as she nods, putting the magic she got from him. She used her magic to speed up, she has a bad feeling about this. And maybe, this would be a rough ride for her.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Her destination was already near. As she passes by some towns, she warned them and told them to prepare their selves for the danger coming to them. And then, when she finally arrived, what she saw in the place was rubble. She jumps down from the broom and immediately went to the brunette man Yami told her. "G-Gauche-san, you're Gauche-san, right?" She questioned, panting heavily as she looked at the man in front of her as he turns around to look at her. "Who are you? Are you an enemy?" He backed away from her and he saw the robe she was wearing.

"I guess not." There were three other Black Bull members besides him as they looked at you. "Captain Sukehiro sent me here... The leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun... Infiltrated the capital and... Defeated the Wizard King..." She hesitated to mention that her captain was one of the cause. "T-T-The Wizard K-King?!" A blue-haired girl approached us, panic written on her face. The same goes for the others, they were shocked by the sudden news as well. [First Name] nodded as the girl gasped in shock.

"Captain Sukehiro wanted you all to group up and immediately go to the capital." She continued. "Noelle and Asta are still attacking the enemy's base, Finral is injured and Vanessa, Magna, and Charmy left, damn it. Everything's a mess." Gauche clicked his tongue. All of a sudden, white light surrounded him as [First Name] backed away in shock. The others did too. "What... Is... That...?" The blue-haired man talked slowly as he looked at his friend. "U-Um, Gauche-san?!" Grey exclaimed. "What are you all looking at?" He looked at us, he was angry, probably. "Um, your body..." Grey continued.

"It's... Shining... Really... Bright..." Henry replied. Gauche looked at himself, also shocked by himself. Light also came from another direction, "Is this also happening to the others?" [First Name] asked in a panic. All of a sudden, his aura changed. The tension suddenly raised and everyone felt chills. [First Name] looked at him, terrified. Red marks appeared on his face, and it felt like something change in him. He raised his hands, creating a bunch of mirrors around us. "G-Gauche?" The black-headed man asked in a low tone. "Humans..." He muttered before attacking, but his spells completely missed. "Tsk, this body is hesitating." He muttered.

"You all will be eliminated anyways. You'd better enjoy the remaining of your time." The man said before leaving them, completely surprised. "What was that? The magic he possesses was frightening..." [First Name] commented, still trembling. "That was not Gauche..." The black-headed man said as the other two nodded in agreement. "W-We'll have t-to wait until V-V-Vanessa-san and M-Magna-san arrives!" Grey commented. "By... The... Way... What... Is... Your... Name...?" Henry looked at [First Name]. She was shocked at how fast they moved on from the problem.

"She's the girl who nullified the Golden Dawn's vice-captain, right?" Gordon's voice was a little bit higher this time. She nodded and took a deep breath. She was not used to talking to strangers but in this situation, she has to. "My name is [First Name] [Last Name] of Golden Dawn." She managed to say without stuttering. The three also introduced their selves as they say on the rubbles of their base. They were also exhausted. And so, they waited for their remaining members to return and finally go to the capital and stop the crisis.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

A large 'thump' was heard, grabbing the attention of the three. They looked in the direction where the noise came from and their eyes widen in relief. "Everyone!" A familiar loud voice called out. "They're okay! But they're not making any sense!" Asta exclaimed, as his eyes landed on [First Name] who sat there awkwardly. "[First Name]-san is also here!" He added. "Who the hell are they?" Magna asked, pointing at Henry and [First Name]. "Hey, it's [First Name]." Vanessa mentioned, making the [hair color]-headed girl turns to look at her. "Guys! This is no time to be mumbling and stuttering!" Asta yelled.

"A-Asta, Vanessa, Magna, Luck!" Grey went to them. "I'm glad my friends are okay." Gordon followed. "Wow, what the heck happened here?" A cheerful voice asked. [First Name] shifted uncomfortably in her seat, there are so many strangers here and she felt out of place, being the only Golden Dawn member. The Black Bulls conversed with each other and Vanessa approached her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down beside her. "Captain Sukehiro told me to warn his squad and here I am..." She answered, sighing. She was hesitant whether she would tell them what happened to the Wizard King.

But she didn't, she did not want them to feel pressured or anything so she decided to get quiet. "He said that your squad should regroup and immediately head to the capital. It's currently on chaos right now." She said, biting her lip. "That sounds bad... But unfortunately, everyone's wounded and we have no magic power left. We don't know if we could go there..." Vanessa sighs, looking at the other members. "I mean... I could use my remaining magic and heal everyone here..." [First Name] muttered. All of a sudden, everybody felt a rumble from the forest.

They prepared themselves, thinking that it was an enemy but what came out was a short girl with an army of sheep's behind her. The same mark as Gauche was plastered on her face. "I won't forgive you..." She muttered, a terrifying aura surrounding her. "Who was it?! Who the heck destroyed the vegetable garden I had behind the base?!" She furiously asked, pointing at the ruined garden. She explained her situation as they tried to calm her down. [First Name] was terrified for a moment, she sighs in relief. "La? You're out of magic? Then I'll just have to do this!" She started.

"Cotton Creation Magic... Sheep Cook: Head Chef!" She opened her grimoire as the sheep behind her started cooking. "Wait, we don't have time for this!" Asta exclaimed as the sheeps finished the food. [First Name] blushed a little bit, smelling the delicious food. Her stomach rumbles a little bit as she looks down in embarrassment. The sheeps pushed everyone on the table in front of the food, including her of course. "Eat," Charmy demanded with a scary look on her face. [First Name] hesitantly grabbed the spoon and brought the food to her mouth, she felt magic on it.

She ate the fried rice and felt magic coming from her body. "W-What...?" She was amazed. "It's also delicious..." She muttered, eating the food. The others also ate it, commenting how good it was. "The Head Chef's cooking increases your magic depending on how much you eat!" Charmy explained as the others regain their magic also. She felt awkward, being surrounded by many people but she felt warm. Everyone here was kind enough to let her stay.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Many things happened, it seems that Henry's magic repaired their base and transformed it. "U-Um... Everyone, please gather up. I'll heal everyone's wounds."

[First Name] gathered her courage to raise her voice and call out everyone. "Ohh! Everyone will be in their perfect state when we reach the capital!" Asta said as the Black Bull members surrounded her. She felt awkward but she opened her grimoire, "Healing Sphere and Bubbly Heal." She cast, creating the bubbles. She was surprised to see that it was bigger than usual and it was healing everyone more effectively. Perhaps, she has also grown. "Oh right, Captain Sukehiro said that he'll get Finral." She mentioned as the others widened their eyes.

"Finral woke up?!" They asked. She shrugs, "He didn't say anything else." She answered. "By the way, who are you? You've been here for a while and I feel like you're familiar..." Magna asked, still eating the food. Asta was about to say something but she shakes her head. "[First Name] [Last Name] of Golden Dawn. You've probably seen me during the Royal Knights Exams." She answered. She finally calmed down from the troubling things that happened to her. "Oh, that one with an awesome spell!" Luck said, remembering the battle of her team and Langris' team. She blushed slightly, "Well... I guess, thank you for the compliment..." She said.

"Hey, hey, after this, let's fight to the death!" He continued, excitement was in his eyes. Her sweat drop before shaking her head. "I would like to pass on that..." She answered. She finished healing every member and they went on their position. They were relaxed but were also aware of the danger. Many powerful elves are everywhere and there's a high possibility that they will get attacked out of nowhere. It seems that only Black Bull members can use the weapons so [First Name] stayed in a room inside their base after Vanessa mentioned she looks pretty tired.

Well, she was right. She just woke up from her three-day slumber earlier and then many things suddenly happened. She still feels guilty about the king's death and was still confused about her captain. Was there another personality inside him? But just because he has another, doesn't mean that he'll change his appearance. She opened her sling bag and took something out. The Captain's mask. She picked it up earlier before leaving. For some reason, she couldn't just leave it there. She lays down on the unfamiliar bed and curled up. She didn't know what she's currently feeling.

She was beyond confused. Everything just happened too fast and she didn't even have time to adjust. She really hopes that everything would just end already, she didn't want to feel sadness anymore. She felt weak, "I couldn't say anything back then..." She muttered, closing her eyes as tears fall. She silently sobs as she holds the mask. She was also shocked about what 'Licht' said. That William likes her, she didn't pay it any attention earlier but now everything's coming back together. Did he like her as a woman? Or just like her as a Magic Knight?

She wants answers.


	21. Chapter 21

The group continued to eat Charmy's food as they defeat every elf they meet on their way to the capital. They all gathered as they waited for the next town. "There are just so many towns, we can't just check everyplace." Vanessa started, chewing on her food. [First Name] nodded in agreement, grabbing the glass of water to drink. "I'm kind of worried about the towns near the borders. If Diamond somehow hears of our situation, they will surely attack our Kingdom while we're vulnerable." Magna also added. Realizing that, [First Name] choked on the water.

"[First Name]-san, are you alright?" Asta questioned the panicking woman as she stands up from her seat. "I-I... I have to s-separate from you." She said, getting out of the table, "I'm worried about Kiten..." She added, tidying her robe and sling bag. "W-Wait, there must be some Magic Knights standbys around there, right?" Vanessa said, trying to stop her. "T-Then what if they turned into elves? I know that going to the capital is also an important thing but, the people of this kingdom are also important!" She stated as her lips quivered.

The Black Bulls was taken aback by her outburst and calmed down. "Then, after you finish there, you can immediately go to the capital right? There must be some Magic Knights who need some healings." Magna asked as she nods. "I'll go immediately as soon as I secured the town." She said, finally calming down. "Thank you for letting me stay, I'll be going now." She said sadly, a frown plastered on her face as she grabbed her borrowed room and immediately flies back to her hometown. She knows that Trish is there but she can't help but worry.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

She was already near, she used her magic to speed her up. She's getting uneasy as she sees smoke coming from the town. "There must be an elf...! But I'm not sure if I can handle it... If Trish's with me..." She muttered, silently hoping that the girl was protecting the town. Cries of fear reached her ears as she landed on the town, running fastly to the source of the fire. There must be where the elf was. Most of the houses were burned, townspeople were running to safety. The enemy is definitely there. She runs faster towards the center of the town.

Her heart shattered as she stared at the elf wrecking havoc at the town. The brunette she treasured so much was the cause of the chaos. Unlike her usual appearance, she wasn't wearing her glasses. She has red marks similar to every elf she met. Trish's emerald eyes shot a glare at the petrified woman. "You, who are you?" The elf asked, jumping down from the roof of the house and walked towards [First Name]. "This body started to hesitate as soon as these eyes saw you." She continued, glaring at her. She was small but the way she acts is really like an adult.

[First Name] calmed down as she took a deep breath. "Ms. Elf, would you please tell your name first before I tell you to mine?" She stated, creating a distance between them. The elf inside Trish's body scoffs, "Marylle. Now tell me yours." She replied. "My name is [First Name]. Can you please give that body back to my friend?" [First Name] courageously requested, tightly clutching her hands. She already knows that answer but she has to at least hope. If the two would get engage in a fight, she really didn't want to injure Trish's body.

Marylle's chuckle turned into a sinister laugh. "How many years do you think I have waited just to own this body? Licht, no, Patri gave us this opportunity to destroy humans. It will be a big waste to refuse." She replied dark aura surrounds her. [First Name] tensed up as she back away again, she needs to buy as much time as she can. She shouldn't expect any backup, only she can protect the town this time. Marylle raised her hand up in the air, [First Name]'s eyes widened, knowing that she would cast one of her powerful spells.

"Thunder Orb." She cast, all of a sudden, a large ball of electricity formed on her hands. This attack was unfamiliar to [First Name]. The size of that attack should be the same as a volleyball. But this one is five times larger than normal! "Humans are greedy, they deserve to die after what they have done to us!" She exclaimed, anger clearly shows in her eyes. As Marylle aims the attack at [First Name], she looked behind her, securing there are no people behind her. She could dodge that attack but will destroy everything around it.

She has no choice anyway, her Hardened Bubble and Nulling Bubble can't withstand that attack. With its size being large, there's no doubt that its destructive power was also multiplied. She dodges to the side as soon as Marylle threw the Thunder Orb to her former position. She successfully evaded it but she was right, the buildings around were destroyed, leaving nothing but dust behind. 'Talking to her won't do any good... With my current level, I won't be able to defeat her.' she pondered her chance of defeating her but it was of no use.

'If I could only null her hands, she can't cast any spells...' she continued, staring at the girl. She rushed forward, creating Nulling Bubbles on both of her hands as she nulls the small spells Marylle was giving her. As she neared Trish's body, Marylle pointed her finger at [First Name], creating a small electric current that pushed [First Name] away from her. "That bubbles on your hand are troublesome. I can't let you touch me." She stated, backing away from her. "Trish..." [First Name] muttered as she panted. She opened her bag and grabbed a bread Charmy created.

She felt her mana decreasing, so she ate it. She has to finish this now or the people might get involved if this battle continues any further. She rushed forwards towards her again, making Marylle snickered at her futile effort. "You won't get me by repeating the same attacks again and again!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger again at the [hair color]-headed woman. "Trish, I knew from the start that you were my sister." [First Name] stated. For some reasons, Trish's body hesitated to move, making Marylle's attack delay. She immediately pulled back her hand, but it was too late, [First Name] sent the bubble towards her arm.

Her hands numbed, as it fell to her sides, glaring at [First Name]. "That bubble can also numb my body?" She questioned, gritting her teeth. "Yes." She slowly walked towards the brunette although knowing that Marylle still has her left hand. She didn't care though. She continued walking. Marylle pointed her finger at her, "Don't move or I'll send you away!" She threatened but [First Name] continued. She made an electric current again and pushed the [hair color]-haired woman again but she made a hardened bubble behind her, preventing her from being pushed away.

Though, she felt an electric shock in her body. "Why... Why are you so determined to take this body back?!" Marylle asked, slowly backing away from [First Name]. "Trish is my biological sister, isn't it normal for me to bring back her?" She replied, her voice cracking a little. "You may be sisters but are you really willing to throw away your life just to do this?! You know that I can just use my other spells just to defeat you! I can also kill you if I use Thunder Orb again!" She yelled, closing her eyes. [First Name] stopped.

"You're right... There's no way I can just throw my life away just to save her. She's just my sister." [First Name] sadly smiled. "That's right!" Marylle replied. "But you know, Trish took all of the responsibilities when our parents died. She even went far as casting a memory-sealing spell in me just to prevent me from feeling all the pain and grief from our parent's death. She even... Sealed my memory of her..." [First Name] looked down on the ground. "She bore the burden by herself... She wouldn't even let me share some of it." She lightly chuckles.

"She's really a good older sister..." She ended, and then looked at the stunned elf. "I know that I can't beat you. So would you please bring my precious sister back?" She requested, kneeling down in front of the frail body. Marylle smiles softly, "Seriously... You really act like my little sister. I have to give this body back, this is not mine, to begin with. My body is already dead, I'm only a stray soul who wants some revenge." She stated, sighing. "Forgive me, [First Name]. Now that you mention it, the two of you had the same name." She said.

And then her eyes widened, "I can feel my sister's soul inside of you now that I'm pretty close to your body but why..." She trailed off. "You sister's soul...? Then... Layla?" She asked, also confused. Marylle's eyes widened at the mention of her sister's nickname. She nods, "Why is her soul not taking over you? Tell me everything while I'm still here." She asked. "Layla was... Well, I have always felt that there was another person sleeping inside me. And then, when I turned nine, she has finally woke up. She told me everything about her past. I think she mentioned you but I guess I have forgotten about it."

"I mean, I was nine. Besides, Trish sealed off my memories. She told me that she has already forgiven humans and she doesn't want to take over my body, she said." She continued to explain as Marylle just listened before sighing softly. "Layla was also kind, the same as you. [First Name], I would like you to stop Patri before he finishes this reincarnation spell." She said, her voice weakening. "If he finishes, elves will destroy this kingdom and kill every human." She stated.

[First Name]'s eyes widened in horror, "W-What?" Marylle looked at her eyes sternly, "I'll give this body back to your sister now. I really admire your relationship, please keep it like that forever." She smiled softly before closing her eyes. The red marks on her face slowly disappear. Her eyes shot open, tears forming on her eyes. "[First Name]...!" Trish wrapped her arms on [First Name]'s body as they embraced each other. "Hoe did you regained your memories?" Trish muttered in her ear. "I accidentally touched myself with Nulling Bubble during our training and the magic you cast disappeared." She answered softly.

"I waited for my chance to tell you but I finished my training without telling you anything." She continued before pulling away from the hug. "We don't have time for this, I'll tell you more after this is over." [First Name] said and standing up, pulling Trish up also. "My body is filled with mana, I'll bring you to the capital," Trish said. She took a glance at the town before biting her lip with guilt. [First Name] noticed and smiled, "It's not your fault. Nobody has hurt anyways. We can always just rebuild the town." She reassured, patting her head gently. Trish glared at her, "Remember I'm still older than you." [First Name] chuckles awkwardly before turning to look serious.

"We have to go to the capital and protect this kingdom."


	22. Chapter 22

[First Name] tightly held Trish's hand in fear of falling. The two were heading to the capital while she explained to the clueless girl. "What?! Julius died?!" She exclaimed, panic and shock were in her tone as she turns to look at [First Name]. She nods sadly, "My magic wasn't enough to heal him..." She said, avoiding the brunette's gaze. Trish stared at her for a while as she faces the front. "His death was not your fault. And yeah, you're weak but even that old man Owen couldn't possibly heal him." Trish said seriously.

[First Name] looked at the brunette's back with curiosity, "Why are you talking like you're familiar with them?" She asked. Trish sighs, "I was also a Magic Knight, alright? My squad was, uh, you call it Aqua Deer these days. My captain was that happy-go-lucky Wizard King, your captain, and Black Bull's captain was also my fellow members." She awkwardly answered, she didn't know how to explain everything. "Captain William...?" [First Name] muttered in curiosity. "Yea- Oh, we're here," Trish mentioned as [First Name] looked up and saw the capital. "Everything's in chaos..." She muttered as the brunette nod.

The two landed near Clover Castle, where there is the most damage. "Just what kind of battle happened here...?" Trish looked around as she let go of [First Name] wrist. The [hair color]-haired girl rubbed her wrist, flying with Trish at a high-speed was definitely painful. "Asta and the others should be here..." She said, also looking around. "Ah! Trish, Trish, let's go up there!" She pointed out at the castle. Trish nods, grabbing [First Name]'s hand and jumping highly towards the castle. As the two lands, the two captains.

[First Name] also saw her squad's Vice-Captain and Finral laying on the floor together. "What...?" She muttered, making the two captains look at them. "[First Name]? What are you doing here with... A kid?" Yami said, staring at Trish closely. The two had a staring contest as [First Name] stood awkwardly. "Still an idiot, I see. You don't even recognize me." Trish sighs, looking away. Yami clicked his tongue and looked at [First Name], "Hey, where are my idiots?" He asked. "Eh? I thought they were here already? I already went to your base and told them about our situation." She said.

"Then why are you here?" He asked again. "I..." She trailed off and looked at Trish. The brunette scoffed, "She went to Kiten and stopped me from destroying the town." She replied in her stead. "Ah damn... Those idiots are seriously slow..." Yami sighs, rubbing the back of his neck before looking at Trish again. "You really seem familiar..." He mentioned. Trish sighs, "Trish [Last Name]." She said as Yami took a moment to realize. He immediately backed away in fear. "[Last Name]?! No one told me that you two were sisters!" He exclaimed, pointing at the two.

"And why are you in a form of a kid?!" He continued, making the Green Mantis' captain irritated. "Hey, Yami! Can you just shut up?!" He yelled though, the raven-headed captain ignored it. "Damnit, I knew that [First Name]'s last name was familiar..." He muttered. "Still noisy as ever," Trish said, sighing again. "I was cursed by a mage last time. I couldn't find a cure so here I am, stuck in a child's body." She explained, clicking her tongue in the end in annoyance. The two talked to each other for a while and [First Name] noticed a large mountain surrounded by light.

It was coming in their direction, "T-Trish...!" She called out in panic. "What's that?" The brunette turned to look at Yami, waiting for his response. "Well... To make it short, it's the enemy's base." He said. Another light going in the mountain's direction caught [First Name]'s eye. "C-Captain... No, Licht...!" She said, biting her lip. "Vangeance? So that's what you were talking about earlier." She stared at the flying captain. "I... I want to talk to him..." [First Name] said, making the three surprised by her words.

"Hey, if you're planning to talk it out to him like what you did to me, it won't work. Base on what you said to me, he won't just stop after all of this." Trish said, trying to stop her. "That's right. That guy could no longer be stopped." Yami agreed. "Besides, before you could even talk to him, the elves inside would kill you." He added. [First Name] looked down on the ground, "I know..." She mumbled, biting her lip. Trish observed [First Name] before sighing, "Ahh, so he's the one, I see." She said. The [hair color]-haired girl turned to look at the brunette in confusion.

"You know, I meant that the flashy-mask captain is your soulmate or something." She said. "Kekeke, so that's why he acted like that last time." Jack entered the conversation. "W-What?! Trish! Y-You can't j-just say that out of nowhere!" [First Name] bashfully said, a blush covering her face. Trish chuckles, "You're finally back to yourself. Being serious is not like you." She smiled. Yami made a playful shocked expression, "T-The demon smiled!" He exclaimed. "What the..." Trish muttered in confusion. [First Name] giggles at the nickname as she nods.

"Sorry and thank you." She said. "Yeah, yeah. Shiny Mask Captain would be disappointed if he sees you being sad." He mentioned, sighing as he looks at the flying mountain. "Looks like their feeling is mutual," Trish added. All of sudden, the top of the floating mountain shines brightly, capturing the attention of the four. "Now what the hell is happening," Jack asked in annoyance. And then, a mysterious portal-like-thing appeared behind the castle. "I don't know what the hell is that but it looks crazy," Yami commented. "Then why don't we head inside?" Jack suggested. "Hey, don't be reckless!" Trish exclaimed.

And then, eight elves came out of their base, [First Name] knows one of them, "K-Klaus-kun?! He turned into an elf too...?" She said, worry in her eyes. "We will not let you get in the way of the Apostles of Sephira!" He declared. "Guess they're not just gonna let us go over there," Yami said. "Bring it on!" Jack stated. Trish, Jack, and Yami opened their grimoires. And then, before the eight elves could even reach them, a portal made of spatial-magic appeared, and the base of Black appeared.

"Hah, took them long enough," Yami said. "Everyone! Are you okay?!" They heard Asta's loud voice. "Don't worry everyone! We're no one suspicious! We're the Black Bulls, here with some other guys who ended up joining us for some reason! "A stupidly huge... Bull?!" Jack asked in confusion as Yami let out a laugh. "Damn it Yami, your squad are also noisy." Trish sighs, a small smile forming on her lips. Elves started to attack them but cannons appeared on the body of the bull. "Damn it, that's cool," Trish muttered, a smirk on her lips. "Y'all are crazy! So beanpole, devil dwarf, what do you think of my team?" Yami laughed.

"I can't say that their entrance was not cool," Trish replied with a small chuckle. "I wanna slash 'em," Jack answered, making the [hair color]-haired girl sweatdrop a little. Mimosa, his brother, and the mushroom guy from the exams flew towards the Black Bull's direction. They didn't seem to notice us. "Ah... Everyone's here." [First Name] muttered. She was feeling hopeful. They now had a greater chance of winning this war between humans and elves this time. She looked at the large mountain again. There was Licht, no, Marylle said his name is Patri.

She wanted to go and talk to him, but she knew she doesn't have a chance of doing that. He was surrounded by powerful elves after all. 'If I only have a chance...' she thought. Trish looked at her sister before stepping on her feet so hard, making the [hair color]-haired girl kneel on the ground in pain. "T-Trish! Why did you that...?" She asked, wincing in pain. "You're planning on doing something reckless right? I won't stop you but I'm telling you that you'll die if you do." She strictly said.

[First Name] looked down, "I have a feeling that I should do it..." She replied, slipping her hand inside her bag, touching the mask inside gently. All of sudden, powerful magic was felt. "Hey, hey, this ki is..." Yami said the panic was in his eyes. The head of the bull suddenly disappeared. And then, mirrors appeared all over the place. "Even Gauche?!" Yami stated. Another eight elves left the base and headed to the portal-like-thing. "Trish!" [First Name] called. "Damn it, you two, get inside!" She yelled, talking about the two captains. "T-Trish... Please let me go!" [First Name] requested desperately.

"As your sister, I don't want you to risk your life!" Trish replied. "You said earlier that you won't stop me..." [First Name] muttered as Trish hesitated for a moment. "I can handle this, please..." She begged, tears forming in her eyes. Trish's eyes widen, she didn't want to let her go. She doesn't even know her chance of surviving this. "Hey devil dwarf, why don't you let her go?" Yami said, concerned about their sibling fight. "Shut up, it's our conflict," Trish replied bitterly before looking away guiltily. "I'm sorry for doing this..." She muttered, using her speed to knock the [hair color]-haired woman.

"I just... Can't let you go to a battle where I know you can't survive..."


	23. Chapter 23

Trish gently puts the unconscious [hair color]-haired woman on the ground as Yami sighs, looking at the brunette. "You should've just let her go, you know? She's also a Magic Knight. And, did you even consider that she may hate you?" He said, making Trish glare at him. "Her safety comes first for me. I don't care if she hates me later." She replied, sitting beside [First Name]. "Well, what about you? Shouldn't you go? You two will lose sight of those elves who just entered that portal." Trish asked, looking sharply at the two captains.

Yami sighs once again and looked at Jack. "Hey, let's go." He mentioned. "Kekeke, you don't need to tell me." He replied. The two were about to enter the portal but, "Make sure to bring William back here." Trish said, looking away. "Hah, sure," Yami replied, entering the portal finally. "Damn it..." Trish muttered helplessly. She also wanted to go but she has to stay and stop [First Name]. Besides, she has to keep an eye on those elves also. She took a glance at the Black Bull members who were fighting the elves.

"I have caused too much trouble... And now, I can't even do anything..." She muttered, standing up. She looked at her sister's unconscious body again before sighing. "Fine. I'll help you bring your precious captain back." She muttered, kneeling down beside her body and brushing her bangs aside. Trish looked at a portal before using her lightning speed and entering it. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, [First Name]." She muttered before she was completely transferred to another place, leaving the capital in the hands of the Magic Knights.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[First Name] lets out a small groan of pain as she stirred up from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, and sits properly, trying to get a grasp on her current situation. Her eyes widened, remembering what happened earlier. "T-Trish?!" She called out but nobody answered. She looks around, only to see the unconscious Finral and Langris. The two captains were nowhere in sight, as well as Trish. She stands up, legs hurting from too much electric shock she got from Trish earlier. "A-Ah..." She stumbles, falling on the floor. She was still in the wrecked castle. She looked down to see seven Golden Dawn members who turned into elves fighting the Black Bulls.

"What was I doing when everyone was fighting hard...?!" [First Name] bit her lip, opening her bag and taking out her grimoire and robe, wearing it. "I'm also a Magic Knight...!" She stated, jumping down from the castle and joining the squad. They noticed her immediately, "[First Name]-san?!" Vanessa called out. "I-I'm sorry earlier but let me help you!" She stated, guilt taking over her. "It's alright, your help will definitely be helpful for this!" Vanessa smiled at her. "I'll support you all so please attack with all your might!" She exclaimed, opening her grimoire.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Timeskip because I don't know how to write action scenes  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The battle continued, even the Black Bulls were having a hard time beating the Golden Dawn members who turned into elves. She slightly pants and ate the food beside her, replenishing her mana. [First Name] felt a sudden chill. She sensed powerful magic nearby, she was sure that this magic was familiar though. She looked around, trying to find the source of the terrifyingly strong mana. "Expand your Mana Zone and form magic paths. I want you all to join the Magic Knights who are already fighting."

"That voice is..." She muttered, eyes excitedly shining as her [eye color] eyes looked at the raven-headed boy from her squad, "Yuno-kun!" He also brought reinforcement with him! The Magic Knights who arrived immediately knocked the Golden Dawn members. Everyone was shocked by their flashy appearance. Charmy went to him and gave him the food she was making. He gratefully accepted it and ate it. 'The marks on his face...' [First Name] thought, looking closely at him. She approached him so that she could explain everything that happened. The author wonders where did her confidence come from...?

His amber eyes met hers, "[First Name]-san?" He asked, looking at her in shock. "Yuno-kun, your appearance... You too, Bell-san..." She started, looking at the two in wonder. "For some reasons, I was able to control myself even if I turned into an elf." He stated. "By the way, did Asta arrive?" He asked again. "Asta-kun, Mimosa-chan, and the captains entered that palace through a portal, although it is already gone." [First Name] told him, as he nods, looking at the dark palace. All of sudden, Yuno's necklace produced a light that pierced the palace, making a portal.

He looked at me, "Are you going to go inside?" He asked. [First Name] looked down. She didn't know how to answer that. Earlier, she really was eager to go but she was doubting herself. Even if she went inside, she'll probably be a burden. Trish knocked her out to prevent her from going inside so following him will make her feel guilty. She fidgeted with her finger as Yuno waits for her answer. Her lips quivered as she opened it to answer. She wanted to save them but she'll be a burden. "I..."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"E-Eek..." She let out a groan in pain. She agreed to go with the raven-headed but she didn't think that she would get separated from him. "Now where am I...?" She looked around, standing up but fell again from the bruise on her knees. She winced in pain as her face fell flat on the floor. She sits properly, opening her grimoire and casting her healing spell. Her eyes widen, her Bubbly Heal should only be able to numb her pain but the bruise completely disappeared! Her magic improved again, she was delighted but it's not the time for that.

She looked around once again, the place was dark and the only exit was the thing in the ceiling. Rubbles were floating around, she could probably step on it and ascend. And she did. The rubbles didn't even fell when her foot stepped on it. She can go up, though, using her bubble would make it faster. She sweatdrops at herself, creating a bubble and standing on it, immediately going up. As soon as she entered the exit, she was in another room once again. "Where did they go...?" But this time, there was an unconscious person.

An elf? Asta probably made the reincarnation spell on him disappear. She healed him, only healing the necessary part which was badly injured. She immediately proceeds to the next room, "Trish..." She muttered, getting anxious as every second pass. She has to get to her as soon as possible. And then, all of sudden, she felt eerie magic. She felt goosebumps all over her body as her eyes widen in fear. She embraced herself, she felt cold. "What's with this ominous feeling..." She mumbled, biting her lip to stop her lips from quivering. That didn't help at all though. Her body was shaking.

She looked up, she felt the magic above her. Her breathing was in mess. She shakes her head, trying to calm herself. "[F-First Name]! G-Get yourself together, while you're spending your time here panicking, Trish might be in danger!" She scolded herself, slapping her cheeks as tears swelled up on her [eye color] orbs. "Coward..." She muttered, creating a small bubble, sitting on it, and ascending slowly to the exit. Her bangs covered her eyes full of upset. As soon as she went to another room, she saw a purplish thing coming from the ceiling.

She bit her lip, 'That's probably the source...' she thought. She weakly opened her grimoire, casting her Nulling Bubble. She wanted to try if it could nullify that eerie magic. She made the bubble touch it, and the part where the bubble touches disappeared. Her eyes widen, she can do this. She cast Nulling Bubble and Hardened Bubble so that she could pass through the unknown magic. She felt weak, "How lame..." She muttered. She was telling herself that. She was scared and weak but she had the magic that could make the magic she was scared of disappear.

S̶h̶e̶ d̶i̶d̶ n̶o̶t̶ d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶d̶ i̶t̶.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Trish's eyes widen. She immediately rushed towards the uppermost room after she met up with Nozel. What she didn't expect was that the situation was much worse than she expected. The first Wizard King she recognizes from the statue she saw in the Hage Village was there, fighting a demon with the leader of elves, a man who looks like William, Yuno, and then Asta. She doesn't see Yami or Jack anywhere. She was also hesitating whether she should join in the battle, though, it was on a whole another level.

She was strong but she doesn't know if she could actually keep up. "Looks like we have a rat who sucked in here." The demon spoke, the mages turned their head on the brunette who was standing on one of the tunnels. "Pierce." The demon stated again. Spears appeared around her all of sudden, she didn't have any time to react and use her lightning speed to dodge, besides, she was surrounded. As the spears were about to attack the brunette, a loud snap of fingers was heard, bubble surrounded her and the spears made of magic disappeared as soon as it touched the bubble.

Trish's eyes widen in surprise, she turned her head behind her, there's the [hair color]-haired woman, eyes red from all the crying she did. She was panting heavily and her hair was a mess. "[F-First Name]?!" She exclaimed, panic written on her face. "I'm sorry..." The younger sister replied. Patri snapped his head towards the tunnel where the two stood. He didn't know why but he felt panic also as soon as he heard her name and her faint voice. He turned his attention once again at the demon as soon as he started attacking. He gritted his teeth, trying to focus on their enemy.

'Why is she here?!'


	24. Chapter 24

Trish gritted her teeth in anger, "[First Name]! Get out of here! Get as far as you can!" She exclaimed, trying to make the [hair color]-haired woman leave the dangerous battlefield. She shakes her head, tears swelling her eyes as she disobeys her sister for the first time. Trish was shocked about that. She stepped forward towards her but stopped as soon as she saw her sister's [eye color] eyes. It was filled with determination. Trish bit her lip, with [First Name] like that, no matter what she says to her, she definitely won't leave.

She clicked her tongue, jumping on the battlefield, she was also determined to fight now also. She has to finish this quick before [First Name] gets herself hurt. "A kid?!" Asta asked in surprise, holding his sword tightly as he pointed it on the demon, dodging the attacks which were aimed at him. "It would be better if you won't underestimate me. You're a swordsman, right? Let's attack that demon at the same time." Trish stated. "Black-hair boy, use your wind magic to make us faster. The elf inside William's body, support us with your swords." She ordered sternly.

Yuno wanted to speak up but it's not the time for it. Both he and Patri did what they were told and ready themself as soon as the two standbys, waiting for the opening the Wizard King and the Elves Leader gives them. [First Name] stood still on the tunnel, not moving an inch. She was still unsure of what she should do. She lifted her head a little bit, as soon as she heard her sister's loud voice, "Let's go!". The [hair color]-haired woman didn't hesitate to jump towards Yuno and Patri, who was shock by her sudden appearance.

Patri felt it again, panic. He was sure that it was William's emotion, meaning that he was still probably awake inside him. He was relieved, he could still give this body back to his human friend. He snapped out of his train of thoughts and focus on the two. Trish was extremely fast with her lightning speed. And then, Yuno and Patri saw a bubble on her feet, also in Asta's. [First Name]'s grimoire was open, she was snapping her fingers, creating Nulling Bubbles to make the demon's attack disappear.

Trish was first to approach the demon but then, "Burn." He spoke and then a large fire appeared, attacking the brunette who fell towards the floor which was filled by the dark magic earlier. "Healing Sphere..." [First Name] muttered, catching the brunette before she could even touch it. The [hair color]-haired girl sighs in relief as she watches the brunette heal. It was Asta's turn to attack, he used his anti-magic sword to cut down the attacks that [First Name] couldn't erase. He was about to slash him but, "Total Defense." The demon spoke, creating a shield but it disappeared as soon as it touched Asta's sword.

Though, that gave him time to cast another spell, "Spears." He said spears appeared around him just like what happened to Trish earlier. But, [First Name]'s Nulling Bubble appeared around Asta's body and protected him from the demon's attack. Yuno and Patri have been casting spells as well. Asta's sword managed to cut the demon's arm, though, it regenerated immediately. Seeing that their attack failed, Licht cast an ultimate spell. [First Name]'s eyes widened, she could feel that it could literally destroy everything with that magic. The demon was obliterated, his body disappeared.

But, they could still feel the ominous magic power that belongs to the demon. There was the heart of the demon, beating soundly. The heart spoke, "Heal." His torn pieces of the body slowly formed themselves again. All of sudden, Asta releases some unknown power and as if the sword had life, it brought Asta to the devil. He tried to defend using his staff but Asta's sword cut it easily. [First Name] panted, though she had an incredible amount of mana, using too much using of Nulling Bubble wore her out. Not to mention she has been using multiple spells at one time.

Her eyes just wanted to shut themselves close but she has to endure the tiredness. 'I'm pretty sure that they're much more tired than me... They've been fighting so hard...' she thought, trying to control her fierce breathing. The devil chanted something and out of nowhere, the nasty magic appeared again. Her [eye color] orbs looked around for the source so that she could nullify it. There was four sources. She continues to pant haggardly and was about to snap her finger again however, a pair of hands grabbed her hands, preventing her fr doing her action.

It was the elf inside her captain's body, Patri. "Stop, you don't have enough mana. And you look like you're about to collapse already." He told her, making her bit her lip worriedly as she looks away from his eyes. 'Captain's voice... He has the same as him... Well, they have the same body... His hands... are warm...' she thought, finally calming down. He looked at me before pulling hands away and attack the magic with Yuno, although it was futile. Patri clenched his hands and attacked once again. But this time, used his demon side so that his attacks would actually hit, but it was useless.

Though his attacks did hit, there was no damage at all. Yuno created a sword by using his wind to condense the dregs of their magic that returned to the air. It would probably work against the demon's spell. As [First Name] watches them, she felt upset. She couldn't do anything to help them at all. She glanced at the brunette who is still unconscious. At this rate, her bubble would pop because of the devil's magic. She tried to make it ascend but to no avail. She really was about to run out of magic.

She looked at the tunnel where they came from. If they could only go over there─ Her eyes widened. Did she actually think that she should run away? When the others are fighting hard? Her lips quivered, she felt guilty for thinking of that. "What are you doing, [First Name]...? You said you would protect this kingdom so why are you being pathetic right now?" She muttered to herself. Patri, who was close to her managed to hear what she said. His eyes widened, no, it was probably William. He truly likes how loyal she is to the kingdom.

She took a deep breath, calming herself once again. "You can do this, you can do this, you can do this..." She repeatedly told herself, mustering every courage she has. She pushed herself beyond her limits and used every ounce of magic in her move Trish into the tunnel so that she won't have to worry about her Healing Sphere disappearing. She focused on Yuno and Asta who was about to attack the devil with their newly made sword. The two flies towards the demon at an incredibly high speed. Yuno used his wind to speed up Asta.

It's [First Name]'s turn. She used every bubble she could create so that she could use it as reinforcement magic to speed up Asta. She was also creating Nulling Bubbles wildly so that the creatures made of the nasty magic won't be able to attack the two. This is the only thing she could do. She could feel her hands getting colder from the Mana exhaustion but she didn't mind. She had to do this. "H-Hey!" Patri exclaimed, supporting her so that she won't fall. He was also using his magic to eliminate the creatures. Those two would be able to defeat that demon for sure.

She put her trust and hope in the two. All of sudden, she felt mana welling up inside her. She felt this warm feeling once before, she turned around to see Patri giving her some of his mana. Her eyes widen, "William will be upset if you die..." He muttered. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she nods shyly, using the Mana she got to support the two further. Asta did stab the demon right through his heart. [First Name] let out a gasp in surprise. 'Did they...' she focused her eyes on the three.

But the heart appeared in the opposite direction. "What...?" She muttered in disbelief. More sources of demon magic appeared, everything's getting consumed by it. Lumiere and Licht stood next to each other, releasing some powerful magic around them. [First Name] shivered. Having high detection of magic was difficult for her, it gives her chills whenever she feels strong magic. "[First Name], you can stand still now, right?" Patri asked, making sure that she was alright. She nods as he let go of her. He started attacking the magic with Asta and Yuno. She took a sharp breath, encouraging herself.

Right now, she acknowledges that the only thing she could do is nullify the ominous magic around them. Asta and Yuno's attack was corresponding with each other. With their high speed, [First Name] doesn't need to help them. For a moment, she let her guard down, after seeing that the two successfully attacked the demon. The devil magic attacked her, she was late to respond but she did dodge. Unfortunately, it hit her bag. Her eyes widened. Her bag was falling towards the magic and she couldn't do anything. All of sudden, a flash of lightning appeared, and her bag disappeared.

Her eyes widened as she looks at the brunette who just woke up and grabbed the bag for her. Trish gave a faint smile, calming [First Name]. She was glad that the bag didn't disappear, it contained something special to her after all. She focused on creating Nulling Bubbles to make the devil's magic disappear. She took a glance at the two, her eyes widened at the sight, Asta reached his limit. The two were being held down by the demon. All of sudden, she felt chills. And then, without any warning, the demon's body was cut in half, surprising everyone.

"This mana... Captain Sukehiro...?" She muttered, looking at the devil as it bleeds to death. And then, there's this girl who appeared behind Asta. The demon let out his last attack as Asta and Yuno attacked him once again. This time, [First Name] felt that... They could do it. That they could beat him this time. Asta's sword slashed the demon down, this time he definitely destroyed the devil's heart. [First Name]'s breath was shaking, she didn't know what to feel. She was glad that the fight was over but... How will they get out of this place?

The devil's body disappeared, leaving no trace this time. [First Name] didn't know what to say. Tears welled up in her eyes, her body felt weak and tired. Patri immediately noticed her condition and ran up towards her before she collapses. He caught her in time as Trish also rushed towards her sister. Everyone was gathering at the last room with the help of the spatial-magic user and the former captain of Purple Orca. Everything is finally fine, peace will soon return to the Clover Kingdom. And that alone... Will make Lumiere, Licht, and everyone who fought relieved.

"Everything's going to be alright..."


	25. Chapter 25

[First Name] stirred up slightly, she slowly opened her eyes as she hears noises around her. "Trish, was it? Please hold [First Name] for a minute." A familiar voice greeted her ears as her [eye color] eyes shot open. Trish looked at her sister who has just awoken. "T-The battle...?" Her voice cracked, she was still suffering from mana exhaustion. Her body still felt weak. "I see you have woke up." She turned to see Patri, grabbing Asta's sword and pointing it towards him. He was smiling gently at her.

"Patri-san...?" She muttered, she was completely confused. "That's good... William has you to greet him first." He sighs in relief. He nodded at Asta, silently telling him to undo the reincarnation spell on him immediately. His hair slowly turns back to William's normal short hair as his scars slowly appear on his face again. [First Name]'s eyes widened. It was her first time seeing her captain without his mask. Her heart was pounding heavily as she stared at him in awe. She was excited and happy at the same time, the last time they saw each other was yesterday.

His eyes slowly open, revealing his familiar purple orbs. [First Name]'s eyes swelled up with tears once again. At this point, she didn't know how many times she cried in just a day. Everything happened too fast. Yesterday, she woke up from her three-day slumber. And then, the capital was attacked by elves. And the demon thing, everything's just... Unbelievable. She was still thinking that everything's just a dream. William's eyes wandered and met her [eye color] orbs. His eyes widened as she tries to let herself go from Trish's hold. "C-Captain..." She muttered.

Everyone was watching the two, they were silent. They already think that the two shared some kind of bond. Trish bit her lip as she lets go of the [hair color]-haired woman. She thought she just imagined it but she heard a faint 'thank you' coming from her younger sister. Tears formed in her eyes, as she looks away. A small bubble created from [First Name]'s magic appeared beneath her feet, allowing her to go to the white-haired captain, holding the bag Trish gave her. "[First Name]..." He muttered, staring at her [eye color] orbs. He smiled gently as she jumped from her bubble and embraced him.

'Julius-sama... She accepted me...' he thought, returning the hug she gave him. The two stayed still in their position for a while before they let go. She nods at him as he smiled. He opened his grimoire and cast magic, Licht approached him and tapped on his back. Licht's sword shine and light came out from it, going in every direction. Asta stabs the tree William created and it slowly disappears. The view was truly breathtaking. She smiled gently before whispering to him, "Can... We please talk later...?"

She looked at the white-haired captain as he smiles and nods at her in response, a little bit shock that she requested to talk to him. She looked at Trish who was silently crying by herself. She smiled sadly as she made another bubble so that she could go to her but paused. She shyly turned around and looked at her captain. "C-Captain William..." She called out, inserting her hand on her bag. He turned his attention on her curiously. She hesitated to take it out, a blush forming on her face. "H-Here... I... I feel like this mask is i-important for you so I brought it with me..."

She took out the mask William left on the Clover Castle and handed it to him. He looked at her in shock before smiling, happiness and relief washed over him as he grabbed it tightly. "Thank you, [First Name]. Let's meet again. On where we first met." He stated as she nods, shyly jumping in the bubble and going to the brunette. She didn't know what to say to her yet she opened her mouth. She put her hand on top of her sister's hair, patting it gently.

"Trish, let's go home...?" She gently said, her voice was only filled with kindness and gentleness. Trish gave a faint nod, telling her to go. The [hair color]-haired girl chuckles a bit, "I don't have any magic left so, let's use yours." She said as Trish nods again, grabbing her sister's hand tightly as if she was afraid of letting her go. "I'll see you later, Captain..." She looked at William before the two left, using Trish's high speed. And so, they got there in no time. For some reason, Trish was overflowing with mana so she used his fastest speed so that she could talk to [First Name].

The two landed in front of Trish's house which was in the most isolated area of the town. The two entered and went to the living room and sat on the couch facing each other. Though, Trish didn't make eye contact with [First Name]. The [hair color]-woman noticed that her sister won't talk anytime soon so she decided to speak up first. "Trish, I'm sorry for being selfish." She apologizes, sadness filled on her voice. The brunette looked up at her in confusion. She was supposed to be the one who should apologize.

But why is [First Name] apologizing instead? "I-I... [First Name], I apologize as well. I was also being selfish earlier. You were a Magic Knight and I prevented you from protecting the kingdom by knocking you out." Trish started, her voice was shaking and her hands were trembling. "I'm sorry for disobeying you, you were my sister so it's normal for you to worry about me." [First Name] also said. He chuckles, "We're both wrongs then..." Trish said, looking down at the floor. "Hey Trish, wanna eat together when I take my day-off?" [First Name] smiled. Trish closes her eyes, "Well yeah, of course."

She opened her emerald eyes and looked at her sister. "Now that we've apologized to each other, why don't we talk about your soulmate?" Trish slightly smirks, causing the [hair color]-haired woman to blush and look away from her sister's teasing gaze. "I-I..." She stuttered, trying to find the words to use. "Alright, I got it. Then, tell me how you feel about William. He was always surrounded by this mysterious aura around him even when we were still in Julius's squad. So, I would like you to tell me what you think about him." She said.

[First Name] tensed up, she was still sensitive about that topic. "Captain was always kind at me... That time when Kiten was attacked, he saved me... I've caused him so much trouble but he still... Stayed kind. I would like to repay him someday..." She pauses for a moment, thinking deeply. Trish stayed silent, listening to her sister. "Whenever I see him, my heart would beat furiously, my face would heat up... And whenever I say his name... I really like it... When he gives me head pats, I would feel his warm hand on top of my head..."

She slightly blushes, "I feel giddy inside... When he says my name, my heart would pound like crazy..." She continued and looked at her sister. "T-Trish, what... What is this feeling?" She asked, her face was a blushing mess. Trish chuckles, "You look like a teenager in love. I can't blame you, William is your... First love and soulmate after all." She mentioned. [First Name] thought that her heart would burst out from her chest as soon as Trish's muttered those words. She placed her hand in her chest in surprise, "I'm... In love... With the captain..."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[First Name] sits on the hill, where the two first talked to each other. The air was refreshing, she enjoys the feeling she gets whenever she comes to this place. All she has to do is to wait for her captain. She stared at the breathtaking view of the sun rising, for some reason, it reminds her of something. She hears footsteps coming from behind her. She excitedly looked around yes, William was there, standing behind her with his usual smile. "May I sit beside you?" He requested. [First Name] shyly nods. After knowing her feeling, she started to get nervous.

William noticed it and released a sad sigh as he took a seat beside her. "Do you feel uncomfortable because I'm not wearing my mask...?" He asked sadness filled his voice. [First Name] turned her head to look at him, sadness was in his eyes. "N-No... It's just... I kind of feel awkward after everything that just happened..." She shyly stated. A faint smile appeared on William's lips as he looked at her straight in the eye, making the [hair color]-haired girl blush deeply, making the white-haired captain look at her in worry.

"Your face is a little bit red, are you fine? Did you exhaust your mana right? Do you have a fever?" He asked, putting her hand on her forehead and leaning his head on top of his hand. Her blush deepened at the sudden contact. His hands were warm and his face was close. Her lips quivered, she didn't know what to do or say. "You don't have a fever... I'll give you some of my mana just to be safe. I don't want you to collapse here." He grabbed my hand and felt a warm feeling inside me.

"C-Captain... You didn't have to do that..." She stated, looking at him in awe. "It's alright. I owe you so many things, I need to repay you for that." He smiled sadly. "Hey, Miss [First Name]. Julius-sama is alive." He mentioned making [First Name]'s eyes widen in surprise. "W-What...?" She asked again, making sure that she wasn't hearing things. He smiled at me, "It seems that he used a magic tool and that saved his life. Although, he's in a form of a kid." He chuckles at his last statement. "T-Then... He's really alive?" She asked again.

He nods. Tears formed in her eyes as she sighs in relief. William looked at her worriedly as she shakes her head. "I-I'm okay... It's just... I really felt guilty... For not being able to save him... I r-really felt weak..." She muttered, tears streaming down in her pale skin as William look at her. He didn't know what to do, unconsciously, she pulled her into a warm embrace, trying to comfort the woman beside her. "I was watching the whole time through Patri. You... Did well during the battle, [First Name]. Thank you." He mumbled on her ear gently.

She cried harder, letting out the feeling she has been storing inside her the whole time. "Tell me everything, let everything out. I'll listen to you." He continued, patting her head as she nods. "I really lost my every hope after seeing the Wizard King take his last breath... I-I thought that... M-My lack of magic skill was the reason for his d-death... And... Not b-being able to stop Patri-san w-was also my fault... If I only speak up, I wonder if there's a c-chance that he would stop his plans..." She muttered as William continued to pat her head.

"D-During the battle... I-I was gonna r-run away... I was p-pathetic..." She continued. "But you stopped yourself, you're not pathetic or weak. You're strong. You protected the kingdom. Maybe, without you, we would never beat that demon..." He comforted. She leaned her head on his chest, trying to muffle her voice. "P-Please don't compliment me... I... Will fall in love with you more..." But to no avail, William heard it all. His heart beat furiously, as his breath started to shake. Her words completely shocked him.

He buried his face on the crook of her neck, smelling the familiar scent he would always smell whenever she was close to him. Her warm skin calmed his raging heart. The two didn't speak for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. "W-William... I love you..." She mustered her courage to tell her feeling properly. 'There it is again...' William thought, feeling his heart beating excitedly. "I... My heart belongs to a woman I treasure the most... I don't know when did I start feeling these things but..." He paused, he heard the small sob that came from her.

"Her name is... [First Name] [Last Name]. The only woman I will recognize as my soulmate... The person who told me that... I was her soulmate in this hill..." He started, pushing her away from him, grabbing her shoulder. He observed her face, her eyes were red from all the crying her lips quivered in shock from his sudden confession. His eyes wondered towards her lips. He gulped down his saliva and mustered every courage he had and brought his lips on hers. [First Name] was beyond shock, she didn't know what to do, her body was still petrified from the shock.

First, was his confession and then this kiss? Her heart couldn't take it anymore, she felt extremely happy. He pulled away, his face was filled with blush, also shock by his bold action. "I-I'm sorry for doing that to you out of nowhere, Miss [First Name]-" he was shocked when she put her warm hands on top of his, smile on her face. "T-Thank you, William... I... I am really glad that you were my soulmate..." Her words brought happiness to his heart. Oh, how he wanted to hear that. She was the first woman who has accepted him. And he was glad that it was her.

"I love you, [First Name]."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
